Gomenasai
by Konomi-Miyazawa
Summary: Esta historia habla de la vida del Host Club después de 7 años, centrándose en la familia de Haruhi y los hechos que han sucedido durante ese tiempo, incluye algunos personajes nuevos y se desarrolla principalmente en Kantou.
1. Cuando el tiempo vuelva atrás

**¡Hola!**

**Sean Bienvenids a mi fic "Gomenasai"**

_**DISCLAIMER:OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SÓLO A LA MAESTRE BISCO HATORI**_

1.-Cuando el tiempo vuelva atrás

Amanecía, Haruhi miro a la ventana y se dio cuenta de que habría cambios en su vida, cambios tan agitados como uno ocurrido siete años atrás, cuando tenía 21. Se levantó, tomo un cepillo para el cabello y comenzó a peinarse, lentamente.

Ahora tenía tan sólo 28 y sentía como si no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo desde que salió del instituto y comenzó a estudiar para cumplir su sueño de ser abogada, no fue muy difícil, ya que sus amigos y su familia la apoyaban. Incluso su intuición había aumentado de una manera importante.

De repente comenzó a recordar cuántas cosas, buenas y malas ocurrieron durante siete años que habían pasado dejando miles de huellas: La boda de Kyoya, Hikaru y Kaoru, hasta la marcha al norte de Japón de Morinozuka y Haninozuka para convertirse en excelentes empresarios.

Estaba sumida en los recuerdos, ignorándolo todo; cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, se escucha la voz de su padre llamándola a desayunar para después ir al trabajo.

— Ven a desayunar, se hace tarde y el trabajo no espera. — Su padre había vuelto a su género normal, pero aun era tan extraño como siempre.

Haruhi salió de la habitación, con un lindo conjunto de oficina compuesto por un pantalón de vestir en color azul marino y un blazer del mismo tono, debajo llevaba una blusa en un dulce tono durazno. Bajó, casi corriendo las escaleras; cuando alguien la abrazó. Era una persona más pequeña que ella y alguien a quien la susodicha amaba mucho.

—Mamá, rápido, el abuelo ya hizo el desayuno, vamos me muero de hambre. —Le dijo aquel niño, que era nada más y nada menos que su pequeño de seis años: Jun.

0000000000000000000000

Para haber crecido sin un padre, nunca le falto cariño. A diario, después de la escuela su "tío Kyoya" enviaba por él una limusina para que lo llevara al hospital donde estaba regularmente, ya que Jun quería ser doctor y le encantaba estar ahí, ya podía estar junto a la pequeña hija de Kyoya; Hanamatsuri.

Aunque se llevaban por meses, ella trataba con un estilo agridulce, además de que era tal como su padre: fría y calculadora; sumamente inteligente y sobre todo hermosa. Tenía unos largos cabellos hasta la cintura de un negro más oscuro incluso que la misma noche, la piel en una suave tonalidad vainilla y unos hermosos ojos: pequeños, alargados y en un hermoso color almendra.

Al cabo de un rato Hikaru pasaba por él para llevarlo a casa que estaba un poco apartada de la ciudad, donde hacía su tarea y jugaba con su abuelo hasta que su madre llegaba.

Jun siempre se portaba bien, todos afirmaban que se parecía mucho a su madre: era sumamente listo, intuitivo y no le gustaba que la gente se burlara de los sentimientos de los otros, pero había algunos detalles por los que todos se sorprendían. Era muy parecido a su madre sí; sus cabellos tenían la misma coloración café y su manera seria y decidida; pero, lo único que los diferenciaba eran sus ojos: eran azules, tan hermosos y profundos como los de su padre.

00000000000000000000000000

— Mamá, se nos hace tarde y hoy tengo clase de piano, ¿Ya estás lista? — Pregunta Jun impaciente al ver la hora que era.

— Ya voy, permíteme un momento, no encuentro mi cartera. —De tan distraída que iba no se dio cuenta de que la traía en la mano izquierda.

— Haruhi, hija, la tienes en tu mano…-Tanto Jun como Ryouji rieron a carcajadas por la expresión de la cara de la bella castaña.

—Sí, sí; muy gracioso. Vámonos, ya que se hace tarde y no quiero que te riñan por entrar después de la hora. — Comenta Haruhi antes de que algo más pasara.

—Ya nos vamos abuelo, cuídate bien y no incendies la casa. — Dijo el ojiazul en tono burlesco.

— Jun, ese papel de gracioso no te queda hijo— A Haruhi le molestaba demasiado recordar al progenitor de ese niño y sobre todo su estúpido sentido del humor.

Aunque vivían en el mismo vecindario donde Haruhi pasó su adolescencia, las cosas habían cambiado mucho: ya no vivían en el complejo de departamentos, sino en una pequeña casa que era suficiente para los tres integrantes de la familia Fujioka; muchos sitios estaban desiertos y la mayor parte del lugar estaba lleno de polvo.

Haruhi y Jun decidieron tomar el tren, salieron de la casa despidiéndose del abuelo, el cual cerró la puerta con la sonrisa que le provocaba ver a su hija tan feliz con el niño de sus ojos.

Se despidió Haruhi al llegar a las oficinas donde estaba empleada, pero Jun continuó en él hasta llegar al colegio, que sólo le quedaba de ahí a unas 2 cuadras.

0000000000000000000000000

Al medio día, una limusina se estacionó frente a la escuela donde estudiaba Jun, era Kyoya, quien le recibió y se veía mas serio de lo normal, es más; se veía algo preocupado hasta que Jun rompió el silencio.

— Tío Kyoya ¿te pasa algo? — Preguntó Jun mientras se acercaba al ver ese semblante en el hombre más cercano a un padre para él.

—No, no pasa nada pequeño; cosas de adultos. —Así se mantuvo hasta llegar a la residencia Ootori, donde aguardaban Hanamatsuri y Kumiko, la madre de la linda niña y la esposa de Kyoya.

—Vaya, hoy si que volvieron rápido padre, ¿sucede algo? —Pregunta Hanamatsuri al notar ese aire de preocupación y coraje en su padre.

—No niños, vayan a jugar; por cierto, Jun: Necesito que le digas a tu madre que mañana iremos de compras, para que nos acompañes, por favor. — Mencionó el ojivioleta mientras leía unos papeles que estaban sobre una mesa

—Claro tío, no te preocupes. — Salieron los niños y Kyoya tomo un aire de seriedad extrema para hablar con Kumiko.

— Ya debería ser hora de que hable Haruhi con Jun, me preocupa que por accidente se encontrara algún día con su padre, que ha vuelto sin decir nada y lo peor es que no conozco el motivo. — Se sentó en un cómodo sofá y miró de manera seria a su compañera.

—No te preocupes, hoy hablaré con Fujioka de cualquier modo. — dijo Kumiko tratando de mejorar la situación de su esposo.

00000000000000000000000

Pero, no muy lejos de ahí, en el Aeropuerto principal de Kantou; un avión acaba de dejar sus pasajeros.

Una de las personas que venían a bordo es el mismísimo padre de Jun: Suo Tamaki; el cual no sabe siquiera que respira el mismo aire que el susodicho; Sin siquiera imaginar lo que le espera, lo que descubrirá después de estar lejos de Japón por 7 largos años y cómo deberá darle la cara al destino…

**Espero les haya gustado, esperen el siguiente capítulo.**

**¡Sayonara matta ne desu!**


	2. Revelaciones I

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Este es el 2º Capítulo. Espero que les guste**

_**DISCLAIMER: OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SÓLO A LA MAESTRE BISCO HATORI**_

11111111111111111111111

Estaban a punto de dar las 4:30 pm. Cuando un lamborghini rojo se estacionó en la entrada a la residencia Ootori; era, sin duda Hitachiin Kaoru.

— ¡Genial!, ¡mira Hanamatsuri, ha llegado el tío Hikaru; vamos a con él! — Gritó el pequeño Jun al ver el auto.

—Jun, no seas revoltoso por favor. — Comenta Hanamatsuri al ver la reacción del pequeño que, aunque tenía su misma edad, le parecía que se portaba como todo un crío.

Bajaron del auto Hikaru y su esposa Arika, la cual era una importante modelo y muy buena amiga y socia de su suegra.

— ¡Tía, tío vamos a casa quiero ver a mamá y al abuelo y quiero ir a hacer mi tarea! ¡Por favor! — Jun comenzó a dar pequeños saltos alrededor del auto mientras su amiga de ojos almendra lo miraba con cierto desdén.

A pesar de pasar mucho tiempo con Hanamatsuri y todas las personas que él consideraba su familia, muy en el fondo sabía que le faltaba su padre; pero debía admitirlo: Lo detestaba. Sobre todo desde que se enteró hace cerca de medio año de lo que había ocurrido antes de que él naciera… 

00000000000000000000000 

Flash Back

11111111111111111111111

-¡Genial! ¡Mira mamá, cuántos objetos viejos hay aquí! ¡Hay de todo! ¿Puedo jugar con algunas de éstas cosas por favor? — Jun y Haruhi se encontraban limpiando el desván de la casa mientras Ryouji preparaba la comida.

— Sí hijo, pero ten mucho cuidado, hay muchas arañas aquí— Le comenta Haruhi mientras saca algunas cosas de una caja vieja.

El ojiazul observaba los alrededores, tomando a veces objetos o sino, moviéndolos de sitio.

— Mira mamá, hay muchísimas telarañas, ¿hace cuantos siglos no limpian aquí? —Pregunta en forma de burla mientras sacude una que estaba sobre unos libros.

— Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso; no hemos limpiado desde que tú tenías unos 2 meses de nacido; Haz cuentas, ¿Cuántos siglos tienes? — Responde Haruhi colocándose el dedo índice en la barbilla y mirando burlonamente de reojo a Jun. 

— Bueno, bueno era broma, mira aquí hay un… mamá ¿Dónde estas? — La lluvia comenzaba a caer fuera de temporada, sonó un trueno, lo cual asustó a Jun al quedarse solo en ese lugar tan obscuro

— Ahora vuelvo Jun, ha comenzado a llover y la colada se va mojar, iré a recogerla — Aunque le daba pánico quedarse solo ahí, ignoró el hecho y siguió observando hasta que se topó con algo interesante: un viejo diario.

Le quitó algunas telarañas, al notarlo bien era una especie de cuaderno azul con rosa y decorado con unas rosas verdes y otras blancas.

— Se ve viejo pero, ¿Qué tendrá dentro?... — Se dispuso a leer en cuanto notó que en la contra portada estaba escrito el nombre de su madre con una letra que no conocía.

— Jun ya bájate a comer o se enfriará la cena. — Le llamó su abuelo al no oírlo diciendo alguna clase de tontería acerca de zombis o fantasmas como siempre hacía cuando estaba solo a obscuras.

— ¡Abuelo, me has asustado! — Se dio la vuelta hacia donde estaban las escaleras y comenzó a andar.

Cuando iba bajando, recordó que llevaba el diario. — Bajaré este libro y lo leeré antes de dormir. Supongo que no hay ningún problema si le doy una hojeada. — Corrió escaleras abajo y luego se dirigió a poner el libro en su habitación.

Durante el resto de ese día, no comentó nada a su madre ó mucho menos a su abuelo, puesto que no se acordaba. Al dar las 9:14 P.M. todos se fueron a dormir y antes de dormirse; Jun recordó aquel raro libro. 

0000000000000000000

—Veamos ¿dónde lo he puesto?, ah, sí bajo la cama. —Se agachó y recogió el diario con un poco de pavor, pues suponía que tendría algo de su interés. Y acertó.

— ¡Que genial! Son fotos de mamá, del tío Kyoya y el tío Hikaru y Kaoru y de… bueno supongo que éste son el tío Mori y el tío Hani de los que siempre me habla Hana!, pero; ¿Quién es éste rubio con cara de bobo? — Se dijo mientras ponía una mueca de risa.

Después de las fotografías había un escrito, que era toda la parte del diario. Lo hojeó y se detuvo en una hoja foliada con el número 56 y con la fecha del 26 de Julio.

— Veamos, ¿qué escribió aquí? — Lo mira lleno de curiosidad y comienza a leer pausadamente…

_1111111111111111111111111___

_26-julio-….___

_Hoy más que nunca detestaré al idiota de Suo Tamaki por el resto de mi vida. Hoy llamé al hotel donde se hospeda en Francia y cuando estaba a punto de decirle lo que no pude desde que se fue, no me dejó; Me dijo que tenía que hablarme de algo que era mucho más importante que lo que yo iba a decir. _

_Me dijo que la oportunidad de su vida se había presentado y no la dejaría por nada, ni siquiera por mí. Cuando le pregunté de que se trataba me respondió que no era de mi incumbencia; sólo que por favor lo disculpara y que me olvidara de él, pues todo que ocurrió fue solo un mal paso. _

_Además, habló acerca de que no intentara buscarle o tendría que tomar medidas drásticas, pero que no tenía nada que ver con el odio que su abuela me profesa. ___

_Debo admitir que estoy destrozada. Le dije idiota y colgué el teléfono, estaba furiosa y papá lo notó por la manera en que dejé el teléfono y me dirigí a la puerta; me preguntó qué me ocurría y sólo le dije que necesitaba estar sola. _

_Tome mi chaqueta y salí a buscar algo para olvidarme de lo que Tamaki dijo. Al dar la vuelta en la esquina me encontré con Kyoya; quien me dijo que me olvidara de Tamaki, sabía todo lo que ocurrió y dijo que no importando la decisión que yo tomara acerca de lo que se podría convertir en algún problema, él y el resto del ex -Host club me apoyarían en lo necesario.__  
_

_11111111111111111111111111__  
_

— ¿Pero qué rayos es esto? — Se pregunto a sí mismo Jun al darse cuenta de que la persona de la cual hablaba esa página era su padre. Pero al no entender, se adelantó y comenzó a leer la última hoja de ese diario, que llegaba hasta la página 200…  
_  
_

____

_5-Marzo-….___

_Hoy ha nacido mi pequeño, es muy lindo y pequeño. Fue un poco difícil decidir un nombre entre tantas opciones, porque cada nombre era mejor que el otro; Pero Ayumi y Arika me han dado uno que nos ha parecido perfecto a todos. Su nombre será Jun.___

_Debo admitir que fue un poco difícil dividirme éstos 9 meses entre la escuela, la casa y mi embarazo, no me arrepiento que Jun llegara. Ahora estoy mas tranquila y todos la pasamos de lo mejor con él y la linda hija de Kyoya. _

_Casi siempre Kumiko y yo los llevamos al parque juntas y nos divertimos intercambiando consejos o simplemente hablamos de cómo nos trata la vida.__  
_

_En cuanto vi al niño, me di cuenta de que todos mis esfuerzos y los de mis amigos valieron la pena después de todo. Ahora Hanamatsuri tendrá un nuevo amigo, aunque ninguno de los dos pueda hablar aún. A papá le alegra que todo saliera bien; pero, le preocupa que Jun sea tan parecido a su padre. _

_Por suerte, tiene muchos rasgos de nuestra familia, pero, tiene esos ojos que de un tiempo hasta acá detesto. _

_Sea lo que sea, estoy segura que no estaré sola en este mundo con papá, Jun será nuestro ángel y con suerte, será una gran persona…__  
_

_Aunque me sienta mal referente a que Tamaki no sepa nada y se pierda todo lo que estamos viviendo; ojalá nunca vuelva, que se quede en Francia a disfrutar lo que tiene y se olvide de todo lo que dejó aquí en Japón, porque no lo va a recuperar._

111111111111111111111111

—No puede ser. ¿Papá dejó a mamá antes de que yo naciera? —Jun tuvo que contener la rabia que le causo ese agrio impacto; pero decidió tranquilizarse.

—Por eso mamá se esfuerza tanto, es por mí. — Ya mas tranquilo fue al cuarto en el que su madre dormía profundamente.

— No te preocupes mamá, yo no seré tan cobarde; no te dejaré sola, siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte. — Se recostó en la cama y besó la mejilla derecha de Haruhi, la abrazó y se quedó dormido a su lado.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

00000000000000000000000

—Jun, apresúrate, hay que pasar por algunas cosas que me pidió tu abuelo.- Dijo Hikaru mirando su reloj.

— Tranquilízate cariño, es un niño y tiene que divertirse.-Le recordó Arika a su esposo.

Arika era una joven modelo, sencilla y tranquila, de ojos azules y cabello color nuez, alta y muy tranquila, todo lo contrario de Hikaru pero había algunas veces que, cuando se molestaba, era muy difícil calmarla.

— Ya voy tío, ya voy; hasta luego tíos, hasta luego Hana. Cuídense mucho. —Cruzaron todas las calles tranquilamente en su auto, hasta llegar a la morada de los Fujioka, donde se despidieron de Jun, ya que ambos tenían mucho trabajo.

0000000000000000000000000

—Jun, ¿vas a cenar? — Pregunto Ryouji al jovencito desde la escalera, Jun estaba en su habitación preparando un trabajo para la escuela con el esmero que lo caracterizaba.

—Ya voy; un momento. — De repente, uno de sus cuadernos, cayó y se fue hasta bajo la cama. —Vaya, malvado cuaderno, vuelve aquí. — Se levantó de su asiento, se agachó y levantó el edredón.

En ese momento, observó aquél diario que le dejó tantas revelaciones. Hay un trozo de hoja rasgado y salido del libro, el chico lo toma y lo lee.

Es el nombre de su padre que al parecer fue arrancado de una hoja. No podía evitar que cada vez que leyera ese nombre se llenara de rabia.

—Te odio, espero y nunca vuelvas. — Recoge el papel, lo corta en pedazos y lo pone en la papelera, en ese momento su madre entra a su habitación.

— Vamos a cenar, ya tengo mucha hambre.-Comenta Haruhi a su pequeño; el cual dio la vuelta sorprendido.

— ¡Claro mamá! ¡De verdad tengo hambre! — Bajaron juntos hasta el comedor para reunirse con el abuelo, que los esperaba para cenar todos juntos.

00000000000000000000000000000

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en la zona más céntrica, Kyoya recibe una llamada mientras revisa un contrato y su hija prepara su trabajo escolar de mañana.

— Hola Kyoya, viejo amigo ¿cómo te ha ido? — Habla al otro lado de la línea Tamaki, pensando que todo seguía como antes con sus amigos como cuando partió rumbo a Francia.

—Pues en realidad, mucho mejor que a tí. ¿Qué necesitas?, tengo mucho trabajo y no me gusta que me molesten. — Al oír la voz de Suo las manos de Kyoya se crisparon por la rabia que le provocaba la manera haber dejado todo atrás de ese modo y después de 7 años intentar hablarle como si aún fuera su mejor amigo.

—Bien como estoy seguro que sabes, estoy en la ciudad y pensé que…—De repente Kyoya intervino.

— Ya te dije, tengo trabajo, si quieres habla con alguien con más paciencia; no tengo tiempo para tus idioteces ¿comprendes? —Kyoya le dio el teléfono a su hija Hanamatsuri; pues no quería seguir hablando con él.

— Muy buenas noches; el señor Ootori esta muy ocupado, por favor llame más tarde o haga una cita a su oficina de 8:00 A.M. a 7 P.M…- Después de esas palabras colgó el teléfono y se dedicó a continuar observando a su padre trabajar.

— Ésa persona era el padre de Jun ¿o me equivoco? — Hana era demasiado intuitiva; cruzó sus brazos y miro a Kyoya directo a los ojos.

Su padre no tuvo más remedio que contestarle, pues si no se lo decía él, ella de todos modos lo investigaría como normalmente hacía.

—Sí, pero necesito que guardes el secreto hasta que sea tiempo de revelárselo, por favor. — Kyoya sabía que Suo ni siquiera sospechaba de la existencia del niño, aunque su abuelo paterno lo conoció, le aceptó como su nieto y apoyaba a Haruhi con la confidencialidad y apoyo económico.

Además; le obsequió el oso de Tamaki, Kum76a-Chan y pagaba sus clases de piano y matriculación, aunque Haruhi se negara.

000000000000000000000000

Pasaron dos días, la mañana del sábado, Jun fue a levantar a su madre.

— Mamá, recuerda que tenemos que ir con el tío Kyoya y la tía Kumiko de compras— La mueve de un lado a otro para despertarla y no da resultado.

— Vaya, tendré que tomar medidas extremas. — Fue escaleras abajo, entró a la cocina y tomó una sartén y un cucharón de acero.

—Mamá, ¿no te vas a levantar? Bueno; si así lo deseas…— De inmediato comenzó a golpear el cucharón contra la sartén tan fuerte que hasta su abuelo se levantó.

—Jun, no hagas tanto ruido por favor. — Jun hizo un gesto de disculpa y se fue a su habitación.

El niño ojiazul se vistió un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de su color favorito: Verde, se calzó tenis de color negro y su madre se puso una blusa rosa con blanco, un pantalón de mezclilla oscura y zapatos de piso; media hora más tarde, Haruhi y Jun salían de la casa.

—Bien, vámonos. — Haruhi sentía una especie de escalofrío por el desastre que se avecinaba, pero Jun disfrutaba estar con ella; así que era mejor aprovechar el día libre…

11111111111111111111111111

**Quédense congelados, el siguiente capítulo será muy interesante. Dejen Reviews**

**¡Sayonara matta ne desu!**


	3. Encuentro

**¡Hola a tods!**

**Aquí les traigo el cap. 3. Espero que les guste y les ponga los pelos de punta…**

**3.- Encuentro**

Salieron pues, con rumbo al centro. A Jun le parecía muy interesante todo lo que había por el camino, así que iba totalmente distraído, como casi normalmente lo hacía; estaba absorto con todo lo que lo rodeaba.

— Jun, no me sueltes la mano, vas muy distraído y te puedes perder. — Le dijo Haruhi a su pequeño al notar que se quedaba atrás observando cualquier cosa.

— Lo siento mamá, pero no puedo evitar que todo esto llame mucho mi atención. No salimos mucho juntos, por eso me parece interesante todo — Jun sonrió a su madre y ella le regresó el gesto alegremente.

Ya en una pequeña plaza, se encontraron con Kumiko y Hanamatsuri, que ye tenían suficientemente tiempo esperándoles.

— Vaya, ya era tiempo ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto?- Les dijo Hanamatsuri un poco molesta por la espera corta, que fue de unos 20 minutos.

—Perdón, pero me quedé dormida y Jun tuvo que levantarme. – Le responde Haruhi un poco apenada.

— Bueno hay mucho que hacer, comencemos.- Comenta Kumiko con su calma habitual.

Iban andando muy tranquila y despreocupadamente. Haruhi y Kumiko hablaban como las grandes amigas que eran desde la universidad mientras Jun y Hanamatsuri iban un poco detrás hablando.

Pasado un poco de tiempo, se dieron cuenta de que Jun se les había separado. Al poco rato, cuando se detuvo por un momento sin que le llamaran la atención; se dio cuenta de que ahora iba solo.

— Dios, creo que me he perdido. — Se dice a sí mismo poniendo cara de gatito para tratar de controlar el temor de quedarse solo en un lugar desconocido.

— Esto me pasa por distraído. Seguro mamá ha de estar preocupada, ¿o no? —Pienso con un poco de temor al pensar que ni siquiera se acordaran que iban juntos. 

Se acerca caminando hacia un árbol y se recarga en él a pensar un poco.

—Tendré que ponerme a buscar, Me pregunto cuánto se habrán alejado de mí— Dicho y hecho comienza su búsqueda caminando sin rumbo alguno. 

**0000000 000000 0000000000 0000000**

A una manzana de separación, unos momentos después de que Jun comenzará a andar de nuevo, el instinto maternal de Haruhi se activa.

— ¿Dónde está Jun?- Le pregunta suavemente a Kumiko, la cual mira a la susodicha con cara de duda y un cierto temor.

—Hana, ¿no iba a tu lado Jun? — Kumiko observa a su linda niña; que iba tan distraída como el actualmente perdido.

—_Upss, le había olvidado por completo_. — Piensa en sus adentros la chica del cabello negro, el cual acomoda en su hombro derecho.

— Lo siento madre, se me perdió de vista hace un rato y creo que se ha quedado atrás. Hay que volver a buscarle antes de que se asuste. — Le contesta a su madre con un aire de preocupación.

— Hay que apresurarnos, debe estar de veras asustado. No acostumbra quedarse solo mucho tiempo. — Les dice Haruhi abrumada por la angustia de que su hijo no esté ahí.

— Madre, es mejor separarnos así lo encontraremos más pronto, si las tres nos movemos por un sitio distinto es más simple buscarlo. Quien lo encuentre marca al celular de las otras y avisa. — Hanamatsuri se lleva la mano a la cintura y observa a su madre y a la castaña.

—Gran idea hija, vamos a buscarle. — Dice Kumiko decidida a encontrar al pequeño tanto como las otras dos damas.

— Pero, ¿por donde empieza cada quién? – Le preguntó a Haruhi de la cual solo quedaba una leve estela de polvo.

— Vaya, eso quiere decir que tu por la derecha Hanamatsuri y yo por la izquierda. ¿Te parece bien? — Pronuncia Kumiko con su habitual sonrisa que la hace ver despreocupada.

— Claro con tal de encontrarle pronto. Detesto que Jun sea tan bobo. — Hanamatsuri sonríe y luego se separa por su lado para buscar a Jun.

**00000 00000 00000 00000**

— Rayos, no debí darles ésa idea, ni yo sé andar sola por aquí aún. Espero que ese bobo este bien o si no su madre se va a infartar. — Se dice a si misma Hanamatsuri.

A pesar de que le molestaba la conducta de Jun, tenía que admitir que lo quería mucho y lo defendería a cualquier precio. Siempre habían sido muy unidos y por ello se cuidaban el uno al otro.

— Bien, seguro mamá y la tía Haruhi le encontrarán. — Se detuvo un momento y se reacomodó el cabello, después se sacudió la faldilla del vestido blanco con verde menta que llevaba puesto.

— Será mejor llamar a papá antes de que algo ocurra, porque si le llamo al tío Hikaru se pondrá histérico. Habrá que tomar una buena medida para evitar desastres. — Tomó el celular y marcó al de su padre, pero sonaba ocupado.

La señorita de los ojos almendra anduvo por todos lados sin rumbo, pero no le encontró y fue al punto donde se suponía vería a su madre y a Haruhi.

Al dar la vuelta en la esquina, se topó con un extraño hombre de cabello rubio recogido en una coleta no muy larga y unos hermosos orbes azules.

— _Vaya, no se ven hombres tan bien parecidos hoy en día, pero ese tipo me resulta familiar. Mmm, quien será…—_ Un largo escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza y recordó algo.

— _Esperen, la única persona con unos ojos azules tan parecidos y hermosos; debo admitirlo que conozco es… Jun._ — En estos pensamientos estaba cuando de repente el hombre se dirigió a ella.

—Disculpa niña, ¿no sabes como salir de éste mercado? Llevo mucho tiempo buscando alguien que me ayude, pero todas las mujeres a las que les pregunto sólo me piden mi número. — El hombre le ofreció una sonrisa y la ojialmendra se acordó repentinamente de Jun.

Hanamatsuri puso una cara de horror y no fue porque era un desconocido el que le hablaba. Sin darse cuenta; comenzó a retroceder lentamente y a tartamudear al hablar.

—N…n… no, lo siento mucho. — Fue tal su miedo que no pudo hacer más que salir corriendo de regreso con su madre y Haruhi.

Ya a una buena distancia, se detuvo a tomar un respiro en una de las tantas bancas que había ahí. Se puso bajo un árbol que ofrecía una buena sombra y esperó a que el alma le volviera al cuerpo.

— ¿Qué rayos fue eso? Seguro era la persona que llamó ayer a mi padre, pero, si fue él, quizás puede ser…No, no lo creo, aunque su voz era la misma del teléfono, pero hay tanta gente con el timbre parecido… Mejor voy a buscar a mi madre. —Continúo corriendo hasta que encontró a su madre hablándole a un oficial.

**00000 00000 00000 00000 00000  
**  
Jun iba caminando muy lento al ver a tantas personas desconocidas, pero principalmente por el miedo que le infundía que se detuvieran a mirarlo. En esos momentos aceleraba el paso para evitar esas miradas. Al fin cansado se detuvo donde Hanamatsuri había estado antes.

— Vaya, se hace tarde, ya es tiempo de pedir indicaciones, estoy realmente cansado. Me voy a sentar a tomar aire e investigaré cómo volver a casa. — Sentía que se iba a desmayar cuando el mismo hombre que habló con Hana se puso a hablar con él.

— ¿Tú también estás perdido niño? — Le pregunto aquel hombre mirando hacia el cielo que advertía que pronto iba a llover.

— Sí, pero, quién se cree para hablarme con esa confianza, usted es un desconocido y no debo hacerle caso. — En ese momento, el hombre lo miró con tranquilidad.

—Tú tienes suerte supongo que vives aquí, pero yo no vengo desde hace mucho tiempo y no recuerdo nada más que el instituto en el que estudié. — Jun lo miró con un poco de lástima por que no recordaba mucho de su hogar y que estaba tan perdido como él.

—No se preocupe, ni siquiera yo tengo idea de donde estoy. Mi mamá siempre está trabajando y no podemos salir muy seguido. Cuando voy de compras es porque me lleva mi tío antes de regresar a casa después de la escuela. — Le dijo con un poco de calidez, pues ya no estaba tan solo ni asustado como hace un momento.

Esa persona tenía algo que le inspiraba una leve simpatía. Parecía alguien que conocía, su voz la recordaba de alguna parte, pero no tenía siquiera idea de dónde.

— Tú pareces un buen niño, ¿vives lejos cómo para estar tan perdido?— Jun observó hacia el cielo, que daba la señal de comenzar a precipitar.

— No, creo que no, pero como ya le dijo, no suelo salir muy seguido. — Normalmente las preguntas de los pocos extraños con los que había hablado en su vida lo incomodaban, pero estaba tan tranquilo como siempre.

—Pero entonces vives solo con tu madre, supongo. — Jun movió la cabeza a manera de negación y miró hacia el suelo.

—No, vivo también con mi abuelo y a veces mis tíos, bueno mejor dicho mis tíos postizos, me visitan y llevan a sus hijas, vaya estoy rodeado de niñas. Pero aún así es muy divertido, todos me quieren y yo a ellos. — La conversación entre estos dos duró lo suficiente como para que, si la intención de aquel tipo fuera secuestrar al niño, muy fácilmente sabría lo que hace a cada hora del día.

Estuvieron hablando cada uno de su vida por cerca de una hora, tal parecía que se conocían desde tiempo atrás. 

—Y a todo esto ¿Cómo te llamas niño?- Le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Mi nombre es Fujioka Jun, ¿Cuál es el….? ¡Oh! ¡Ahí está mi mamá! — Juntó sus manos como angelito y se levantó de la banca en la que se encontraba con aquel sujeto.

— ¡Gracias Dios, no creí que me quisieras tanto! ¡Hasta luego, siento cortar la conversación pero muchas gracias!— Jun salió corriendo al ver a su madre preguntándole a una jovencita si había visto a su hijo.

— ¡Jun! ¡Dónde estabas, te hemos estado buscando! — Le dice Haruhi dándole un abrazo y con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Perdóname mamá; no volverá a ocurrir. De ahora en adelante no me distraeré con tanta facilidad; he aprendido mi lección esta vez. —Haruhi toma el teléfono y llama a Kumiko para avisarle que al fin lo había encontrado.

— He encontrado a Jun. Nos vemos en la plaza. — Les dice la castaña de los grandes ojos un poco más tranquila.

— Esta bien, allá vamos. —Tanto Hanamatsuri como su madre corrieron a encontrarse con sus amigos y después del susto le hicieron muchas preguntas a Jun acerca de lo que le había pasado.

— Mamá, vámonos antes de que comience a llover, sabes que me asustan mucho los rayos. Vaya estoy muy cansado. — Le dijo a su madre y se le recargo en el brazo del cual la sostenía.

— Habrá que tomar un taxi, ya es algo tarde. — Les dijo a sus compañeras mientras observaba el cielo, las cuales asintieron; todos tomaron rumbo a la parada. 

**00000 00000 00000 00000 00000**

— Quién sería ese niño, su rostro me pareció muy conocido, pero… ¿De dónde? — Se preguntaba aquel hombre que si bien todos nos dimos cuenta era Suo Tamaki, pero ni por la cabeza le hubiera pasado que era su propio hijo.

Llovía muy fuerte, pero el seguía sentado en la banca, hasta que una mujer bajo un paraguas se le acerco.

— ¡Tamaki! Ya me tenías preocupada, te quedaste aquí bajo la lluvia y te dará un buen resfriado mañana. — Le sonrió, lo puso bajo la sombrilla y le puso su chaqueta.

— Perdóname Victoria, pero no he visto a ninguno de mis amigos y éste lugar ha cambiado mucho. Tendré que ir mañana al hospital de Kyoya a buscarle. — Le dijo mientras besaba su frente y caminaban hacia el Ferrari de la chica.

**00000 00000 00000 00000 **

Por la noche, en la parte centro de la ciudad, Kyoya está leyendo unos papeles sobre el escritorio de su estudio en casa. Hanamatsuri sale de su habitación con su piyama, la cual es una blusa larga de color blanco con estampado de flores y un pantalón pesquero del mismo estampado a la rodilla.

La niña camina lentamente hasta donde se encuentra su padre, al llegar, toca suavemente la puerta y su padre le dice que pase

— Padre, me parece haber visto al señor Suo hoy. Hice lo que me has dicho y no le he comentado nada ni a Jun ni a la tía Haruhi; pero no me parece correcto seguir ocultándoles que está aquí en la ciudad. —Dice la ojialmendra a su padre con un aire de seriedad, pues para ella no era muy sencillo guardar un secreto de esa magnitud.

—No te preocupes, estoy investigando cual es la causa de su regreso para alejarles lo más que se pueda de él. — Se quita las gafas y mira a la dulce niña, que sostiene entre sus manos una almohada, ya que está siendo hora de dormir.

— Me ha dicho el tío Kaoru que cuando la tía Haruhi estuvo embarazada tuvo un colapso nervioso muy fuerte, las causas nunca me las han dicho, pero; ¿puede volver a ocurrir? — Cuestiona la de los cabellos largos y obscuros al sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio.

— No te puedo mentir hija; aquella vez tu madre, tu tía Ayumi, Mori y Hani tuvieron que quedarse en el hospital con ella, podría decirse que se puso tan mal que les dijo inconscientemente muchas cosas que no hubieran querido saber. Duró en ese estado dos días, pero no tiene ningún recuerdo de ese evento. —Le dijo acomodándose los lentes. 

— ¿Y por qué le ocurrió? — Hanamatsuri estaba pidiendo una razón para seguir guardando ese secreto.

— Fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada y llamo a ese idiota para decírselo, pero el no le permitió decir nada y ella colapsó por la impresión que le causó de que Tamaki se fuera de ese modo y aún así olvidarse de todo e ignorarla a ella. — Kyoya salió de su puesto y reacomodó los papeles, después tomó la mano de su hija y la acompañó hasta su habitación.

Ésas razones fueron suficiente para su pequeña hija así que se fue a dormir con la conciencia un poco más tranquila de que ese pequeño secreto podría causar una impresión muy fuerte no solo en Haruhi, sino que también en su mejor amigo Jun.

Aún así, no podía dormir. Después de pasar un rato intentando dormir, bajó de la cama y tomó un libro que estaba en un estante al otro lado de su habitación. La lluvia caía con fuerza y la pequeña ojialmendra miraba con preocupación una fotografía del Ex- Host Club poco antes de la partida del ojiazul Suo.

En la foto se encontraban todos los Host y las que ahora estaban casadas con ellos o comprometidas, como Reiko y Nerine. Haruhi tenía a su lado al rubio Tamaki, que la llevaba del brazo. Todos estaban sonrientes, cualquiera pensaría que aquella estampa sería imborrable…

**Aquí termina el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Dejen Reviews porque me dan apoyo moral para seguir escribiendo.**

**Sosténganse fuerte para el siguiente capítulo porque viene…**

**Capítulo 4.- Una visita inesperada.**


	4. Una visita inesperada

**¡Ohayou minna-san desu!**

**Espero que mi fic les siga gustando, por eso les traigo otro capítulo; de aquí en adelante se encienden los ánimos, así que esperen por la continuación…**

_**DISCLAIMER: OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SÓLO A LA MAESTRE BISCO HATORI**_

**4.- Una Visita Inesperada.**

Era aún de madrugada y llovía suavemente sobre la ciudad. Jun se levantó al escuchar un trueno, que no le asustaban mucho, pero lo suficiente como a cualquier niño de su edad. Se sentó en la cama y miró el reloj; eran las 3:24 a.m.

Estaba deseando que amaneciera, pues iría al hospital de Kyoya para la consulta que tenía cada dos meses. Se dispuso a pensar en quién sería la persona con la que se encontró el día anterior cuando su madre entró a la habitación y encendió la luz.

También estaba un poco desvelada así que decidió ir con Jun.

— Hola Jun. ¿Tú también tienes insomnio? — Lo miró y le regaló una de sus siempre cálidas sonrisas.

Tal como su pequeño miró el reloj tratando de convencerse que aún era muy temprano para levantarse.

— Sí mamá, no puedo dormir, tengo un extraño presentimiento y no me gusta para nada, pero espero que no sea algo grave. — Aunque sentía un poco de sueño, prefería hacerle compañía a su madre, quien lo tomo entre sus brazos y se cobijó juntó con él en aquella mullida cama de sábanas verdes.

— No me digas que te asusta tu visita al doctor de mañana ¿o sí? — Le dijo Haruhi mirándolo de reojo.

— ¡Claro que no mamá!, solo que escuché un trueno y me he asustado un poco, supongo que eso es todo. — Se dio la vuelta y abrazó también a su madre, cerró sus ojos y al poco tiempo se quedó dormido sintiendo la protección de ella en todo momento.

=0000=0000

Al amanecer…

Haruhi abrió los ojos al escuchar el despertador. Eran ya las 7:00 a.m. así que decidió levantarse. Miró hacia la ventana y aún seguía lloviendo a cántaros. Caminó hacia la escalera y bajó a la cocina donde estaba su padre preparándose un café.

— Vaya, ya era hora de que te levantaras. Noté que saliste de tu habitación anoche; ¿a donde fuiste? —Haruhi lo miró y contestó su pregunta.

— Estaba con Jun. Tenía un poco de miedo así que me fui a dormir con él. ¿Y por qué estás levantado a esta hora? Creí que hoy despertarías un poco tarde, es lunes. — Tomó una taza y puso en ella un poco de café, comenzó a ayudar a Ryouji a preparar el desayuno.

— Jun, es hora de levantarse. — Gritó el abuelo mientras Haruhi lanzó un bostezo y subió a su habitación para prepararse para el trabajo.

— Ya voy, ya voy, que bueno que puse el despertador o mamá nunca se levantaría— Se rió un poco y luego saltó de la cama para elegir lo que vestiría.

Vació todo su guardarropa hasta que encontró algo de su gusto: un pantalón café obscuro, una camisa de cuello blanca y un suéter parecido al pantalón. Ya iba rumbo al baño cuando su madre entró corriendo antes que él.

— ¡No es justo, yo ya casi llegaba! — Dijo Jun haciendo puchero.

— Lo siento, pero te tardaste. — La castaña se rió un poco, luego le sacó la lengua a Jun y ambos comenzaron a reír. Después cerró la puerta y Jun bajó a desayunar.

Cuando estaba ayudando a su abuelo a poner la mesa, escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

— Jun, ¿podrías abrir la puerta? — Le dijo Ryouji a su nieto que estaba más cerca de ahí y no tenía en ese momento las manos ocupadas.

—Claro, abuelo, veamos quien será…— Puso cara de gatito y abrió la puerta.

Las personas que estaban frente a él le parecían familiares; pero no tenía ni idea de quienes eran.

—Vaya, así que tú eres Jun, sabía que eras hijo de Haru-chan pero no que te parecías tanto a ella. — Comentó uno de los que estaban en la puerta.

Ryouji se acercó a ver quien era y al saberlo les invitó a pasar y les saludo muy alegremente.

— Morinozuka, Haninozuka; cuánto tiempo sin verles. ¿Quieren algo de beber? Aunque en este momento sólo tenemos agua, leche y un poco de café— Ofrece algo apenado Ryouji al no tener nada más que ofrecerles.

— No te preocupes papá, con agua estaremos bien; ¿cierto Takashi? — Responde un no tan alto caballero rubio de ojos pardos de vestimentas otoñales que constan de pantalón de mezclilla obscura, camisa de manga larga color blanco y una chaqueta de mezclilla del mismo tono que el pantalón y con forro de lana.

— Si, con agua basta. — Contesta el taciturno Mori, que llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla claro, una camisa de cuello color gris plomo y una gabardina color humo.

El padre de Haruhi les condujo a la sala de la casa en tonos color perla y crema, que, para el gusto de su hija era acogedora y suficientemente grande como para ellos y toda su familia. Mientras, Jun observaba a los recién llegados; le parecían lejanamente conocidos, pero mientras trataba de recordar se le atravesaba algo que le nublaba cualquier intento.

Haruhi iba bajando tranquilamente las escaleras mientras observaba unos papeles que llevaba en las manos, cuando se dio cuenta de quiénes estaban allí, se quedó perpleja un momento y luego bajó a toda prisa las escaleras.

— ¡Hany, Mori!, ¡cuánto los extrañé!— Dijo con una expresión de gran alegría en su rostro. Llevaba un traje de dos piezas color gris perla y una blusa color café arena.

Haruhi estaba muy feliz de ver a sus viejos amigos en su casa, así que se dispuso pasarlo bien con ellos mientras se hacía la hora de marcharse a trabajar. Se acercó y abrazó a sus amigos; mientras Jun que desde la puerta observaba a aquellas personas decidió acercarse para aclarar el dilema de quiénes eran sus visitantes.

— Mamá ¿Quiénes son estas personas? El abuelo mencionó sus nombres y me parecen familiares, pero no logro recordar de dónde. — Le pregunto a su madre la cual se agachó a su estatura y le refrescó la memoria.

— Ellos son unos amigos míos, son Hanninozuka Mitsukuni y Morinozuka Takashi, ellos vivían lejos de aquí y vinieron a vernos cuando tú tenías 4 años, por eso no les recuerdas bien. — Le contestó sonriente a su pequeño mientras volvía a levantarse.

— ¡Oh!, ya veo por eso no me acordaba tan bien— Dijo mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla y luego volteó sorpresivamente hacia su familia.

— ¡¿Quieren desayunar con nosotros? — Con un destello dorado en aquellos orbes azules, lo que causo las miradas de sorpresa en aquellos dos individuos al ver tan enorme parecido con el progenitor del pequeño.

— Claro, ya tenía un poco de hambre pero, ¿Qué hay de desayunar? — Preguntó Hanninozuka a Haruhi con calidez.

— Pues hay cereal, arroz, un poco de pescado y akame. — Le contestó a su sempai mirando hacia arriba y apoyando su barbilla en su mano derecha.

— Algunas cosas simplemente no cambian, ¿no lo crees así Takashi? —Expresa Hanni con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, como las de hacia años atrás, esa expresión logro crear nostalgia en los allí presentes.

Haruhi le pidió a Jun que hiciera compañía a las visitas, mientras ella y Ryouji servían la comida en un elegante comedor de caoba; obsequio de los gemelos, para 6 personas.

Al finalizar el desayuno, Haruhi puso sobre la mesa un pastel de chocolate y lo repartió. Hany ya había aprendido a controlar su apetito de dulces, pero aún así, Haruhi le sirvió una rebanada un poco más grande que a los demás, pues a Jun casi no le gustaba el pastel ni las cosas dulces y suponía que nadie más tendría problema con que a su sempai se le sirviera una rebanada más grande.

— Vaya, gracias Haru-chan, este pastel se ve delicioso. — Miró el pastel con regocijo y continúo dirigiendo su mirada al castaño de orbes azules.

—Y dime ¿como vas en la escuela Jun? — Preguntó Hany mientras cortaba una rebanada de ese suculento pastel con los cubiertos.

— Pues voy bien. Dice el abuelo que con mis calificaciones puedo conseguir una beca como mamá, y ahora que lo pienso, quiero entrar a la academia donde ustedes estudiaron. — A Jun le interesaba estudiar mucho, pues si quería ser doctor, tendría que esforzarse al máximo.

— Sí, es el más brillante en todas sus clases, hasta en las extraescolares. — Dijo Ryouji con orgullo por los logros de su pequeño nieto.

— ¿Y cómo han estado los demás? — Preguntó Mori dirigiendo su mirada a Haruhi, mientras comenzaba a beber un trago de café.

— Pues verás, todos bien, Arika está embarazada, Ayumi me dijo que Yuri ha tenido un poco de gripa, pero ya ha mejorado un poco. — Lo dijo con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa.

— Ah, eso esta muy bien. Y, ¿puedes reconocer a cada una de las gemelas de  
Kaoru? ; Según sé son idénticas. — Hacen aparición las pequeñas florecillas rosas que demostraban su emoción.

— ¿Y cómo les ha ido en el hospital a Kyo-chan y Kumiko?— Pregunto el sempai de los lindos ojos cafés sin dar tiempo a Haruhi de contestar.

Tantas preguntas se debían a que habían estado tanto tiempo lejos; por ello Hanninozuka no quería quedarse atrás con todo lo ocurrido durante su ausencia. 

— Bueno, respecto a las gemelas, sí puedo distinguirlas, aunque no se nota mucho, Moriko es un poco más alta que Yuriko. De Kyoya y Kumiko; sí, les ha ido muy bien, el hospital ha dado un excelente rendimiento. — Haruhi se quedó pensando un momento y volteó a ver el reloj en su muñeca.

— Vaya, se ha hecho un poco de tarde, tenemos que irnos Jun, disculpen que les dejemos así, pero tengo que trabajar y Jun ir al doctor. — Haruhi tomó un último trago a su café con leche y se levantó a la par de su hijo de la mesa. 

— ¿Al doctor?, ¿acaso Jun-chan está enfermo? —Preguntó un poco preocupado Hany con los ojos vidriosos al pensar tal cosa.

—No es eso, va a la consulta que Kyoya le hace una vez cada 2 meses. —Contesta Haruhi mientras toma sus papeles de la barra y los acomoda en su maletín.

— Si Haruhi lo permite, podríamos dejarle en su trabajo y a Jun con Kyoya; vamos de paso, necesitamos hablar con él. — Propuso Morinozuka mientras también se levantaba de su puesto junto con Hanninozuka.

— Sí Haru-chan, y también podemos traer de regreso a Jun. — Ofreció Hany mientras tomaba su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla.

— Claro, no hay problema. —Responde con una dulce sonrisa mientras toma y abre un paraguas. — Hasta luego papá, volveremos pronto — Dijo Haruhi mientras abría la puerta dando el paso a Mori que se apresuro a abrir el BMW azul marino estacionado frente la residencia Fujioka.

— Sí, hasta luego muchachos, pórtate bien Jun y cuídense mucho. — Les dijo Ryouji desde la puerta mientras los veía subir al auto de Mori.

El auto arrancó para dar marcha a los destinos de cada uno de sus pasajeros, sin embargo, el extraño presentimiento de Jun regresó, mas no comentó nada a sus acompañantes para no alterar a su madre.

Decidió ignorarlo y disfrutar la compañía de los integrantes rezagados de su "familia", volteó su mirada hacia el cristal y cerró sus ojos tratando de olvidarse de esa extraña sensación de terror. 

Los problemas habían de comenzar para él y su familia desde ese día.

**00000000-000000000000-0000000000**

**Aquí termina el capítulo, dejen sus opiniones y prepárense para…**

**Capítulo 5.- Revelación II**

**¡Sayonara matta ne desu!**


	5. Revelaciones II

**Vaya, pareciera que me encanta tardarme; aquí les traigo otro capi, que si bien es uno de mis favoritos es creo de los más largos… Para qué hablo tanto, mejor nos leemos abajo.**

**5.- Revelación II**

Mientras el auto iba con rumbo al trabajo de Haruhi, ella les comentaba acerca de cómo había estado todo mientras sus sempais estuvieron fuera del país. Takashi conducía tranquilamente, además, escuchaba acerca de todos aquellos hechos en los que no estuvieron presentes.

— Pues todo ha estado muy bien, lo más importante por ahora será que el bebé de Arika nazca bien esperemos que no ocurra nada parecido a cuando nació Jun, pero será ella, así que lo dudo. — Haruhi comenzó a reír muy despacio y todos los presentes voltearon a ver a la dama de los grandes ojos café.

— ¿A qué te refieres mamá? — Le dijo el pequeño Jun mientras continuaba mirando hacia el cristal, su mirada no era la normal, se le notaba muy serio, cosa que inquietó un poco a Haninozuka que, aunque no lo conocía mucho, sabía que esa mirada era parecida a la de su padre cuando se encontraba en ese mismo estado.

— Bueno cuando vio que ibas a nacer, se desmayó. — En ese momento todos se pusieron a reír con alegría; todos menos el ojiazul; que continuaba mirando hacia el cristal observando las pequeñas gotas de agua deslizarse.

— Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo les fue en su viaje? —Pregunta sonriente Haruhi. — Kyoya dijo que Mori-sempai se encontraba en Viena la última vez que llamó y Hani-sempai en Perú. Díganme, ¿esos lugares son lindos? —Hani-sempai dirigió su mirada hacia Haruhi, que lo miraba con mucha atención.

— Bueno, a mí me pareció que Perú era un lugar interesante pero, creo que me gusta más estar en aquí en Japón. Desde que me fui ya comenzaba a extrañar a todos y no tuve la oportunidad de conocer a las gemelas. — Hizo una pausa y llevó su mano derecha a la bolsa de su chaqueta, de la cual sacó una pequeña caja en color negro y la pasó a las manos de la mujer de grandes ojos cafés.

— Pero creo que aún así el viaje me dio más tiempo para madurar y al fin, después de mucho hablar con Reiko-chan y, bueno, planeamos casarnos comenzando el invierno. — Terminando de hablar con un notable sonrojo en su rostro.

Haruhi abrió la caja y vio su contenido. Era un precioso anillo de compromiso incrustado con diamantes y en el centro, un precioso rubí rojo. Miró el anillo unos 20 segundos y, conteniendo las lágrimas por los malos recuerdos que un anillo de esa clase le traía.

Flash Back.

-*-*

Haruhi y Tamaki se encontraban cenando en un restaurant céntrico de Tokio, la chica llevaba un hermoso vestido verde tierno con un listón blanco que lo atravesaba por la mitad, su cabello ya había crecido hasta poco más debajo de sus hombros; en los pies llevaba unos zapatos blancos de piso y, en el respaldo de la silla; tenía un abrigo en color blanco y a su lado una sombrilla de colores, pues afuera llovía a cántaros. Su acompañante llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla clara con una camisa blanca de manga larga que tenía doblada hasta los codos, y; también en la silla tenía una chaqueta de mezclilla un poco más fuerte que el pantalón y una gabardina en color piel.

— Bueno, yo voy a pedir un plato de miso grande y una taza de té negro por favor. — Dijo Haruhi mientras regresaba la carta a su sitio. Después llevó su mirada al rostro de su acompañante y lo miró con duda

— Tamaki ¿no piensas ordenar? — El hombre estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, así que la dama, al no ver respuesta; pidió lo mismo para su compañero y, cuando el mesero se había retirado hacia la cocina, Haruhi pasó su delgada mano frente a la cara de Tamaki, esperando de menos una ligera reacción.

— Supongo que tendré que hacerlo reaccionar de otro modo. — Se levantó de su sitio y se puso del lado izquierdo de su novio, cruzó los brazos y luego posó su mano en el hombro de su compañero. Éste, al darse cuenta, dio un salto en la silla.

— ¡Haruhi, me asustaste! — Le dijo mientras la miraba sorprendido.

— De un modo u otro tenías que reaccionar y; ¿Por qué dices que te he asustado? Si tan sólo puse mi mano sobre tu hombro. Cómo exageras las cosas. — Le respondió mientras caminaba de regreso a su sitio.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de aburrimiento, ya que ninguno de los dos hablaba de nada, llegó al fin la orden y Haruhi llevó su mirada hacia Tamaki.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Por primera vez, en los 4 años que llevamos saliendo, estás muy callado. —Ya que no volvió a oír respuesta de su interlocutor, miró el plato con un poco de nostalgia y se dispuso a comer.

Suo miraba a la preciosa castaña frente a él, ella lentamente llevaba hacia su boca la taza de té que antes había pedido; mientras él sostenía sobre sus manos temblorosas que se encontraban bajo la mesa, una pequeña caja color negro brillante. El valor le faltaba, pero decidido, se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió a un lado de su compañera, para al fin dar un nuevo paso a su relación…

-*-*  
Fin del Flash Back

Haruhi sólo supo ahogar el llanto que se entraba en sus hermosos ojos y, con alegría miró a Haninozuka.

— ¡Esa es una gran noticia sempai! Y, ¿Cuándo empiezan los preparativos? —  
Preguntó poniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas e inclinándose sobre ellas.

— Bueno, comenzaremos la próxima semana. — Contestó su sempai llevando su mano hacia atrás de su cabeza y sonriendo.

—Y, Mori-sempai, aún no tienes ningún plan con… ¿cuál era su nombre? —  
Preguntó la castaña al susodicho.

— Con Nerine, bueno tal vez, pero, será hasta el próximo año. — Contestó respondiendo a su pregunta; pero tampoco él supo esconder un leve sonrojo que asomaba por sus mejillas.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta habían llegado a su primer destino: la oficina de Haruhi.

— Bueno, sempai yo bajo en la esquina, por favor. — Dijo Haruhi con su cálida sonrisa.

Mori orilló el auto y Hani bajó para abrir la puerta para Haruhi. Ella, después de bajar, se acercó a Jun, el cual bajó el vidrio del auto para despedirse de su madre, pero aún con ese semblante extremadamente serio para un niño como él.

— Nos vemos después muchachos, muchas gracias por traerme, y por favor cuídense mucho. Yo vuelvo a las 8:00 p.m. ¿OK? — Puso un beso en la mejilla izquierda del dueño de los orbes azules el cual le correspondió con un abrazo; después subió de nuevo el cristal sin prestar atención a la mirada de preocupación de la que dio muestra su madre.

-""-""

Poco después, el auto reanudo su marcha y Hani comenzó a interrogar a Jun; puesto que su semblante actual era muy diferente al que tenía cuando estaba en su casa.

— Disculpa Jun, ¿Te ocurre algo? — Le preguntó tratando de obtener respuesta alguna de su parte.

Jun continuaba mirando hacia el cristal, como si nada le interesara, pero aún así contestó. — Estoy bien, no se preocupe. — Aunque con duda, Hani no preguntó más, o al menos hasta el momento en el que llegaran con Kyoya.

-*-*

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Jun fue el primero en bajar del auto, seguido de los sempais de su madre. En cuanto entraron una enfermera los recibió.

— Muy buenos días señores; ¡oh Jun, has venido a tu consulta verdad! En ese caso, una enfermera te espera en la sala 3. ¡OK! — La enfermera era una mujer alta, rubia, y como cualquiera llevaba sus ropajes blancos y sobre la cabeza una cofia. Jun la conocía con anterioridad, por ello no dudó en saludarle.

— Buenos días señorita Hanazawa, nos vemos después. — Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala anteriormente indicada.

— Disculpe señorita, ¿dónde podemos encontrar al señor Ootori? — Preguntó Hani a la enfermera, la cual volvió a contestar suavemente.

— En unos minutos irá con el joven Fujioka, pero si tiene prisa está en su oficina. Es por este pasillo hasta el fondo. —La joven mujer no dudó en decirles la ubicación de la oficina de Kyoya, ya que en más de una ocasión había escuchado a la madre de Jun hablar de esas personas en compañía de su jefe.

— Muchas gracias señorita, con su permiso. — Contestó Mori con su tono habitual; después de eso se dio la vuelta y, junto con Hani, comenzaron a caminar hacia el sitio antes indicado.

-*-*

— Bien Jun, estás excelente y ¡vaya que has crecido mucho! Voy a llamar ahora al doctor Ootori para que complete tu examen. Ahora vuelvo. — Exclamó la enfermera para luego emprender la marcha fuera de la habitación.

Jun se encontraba sentado en la camilla, cuando de repente se puso a pensar en su actitud anterior con los amigos de su madre y con ella misma también.

— Supongo que tendré que disculparme, fui muy grosero, pero; esperemos que todo esté bien; aún me estremezco de pensar lo que pueda ocurrir, pero mi familia no tiene la culpa de lo que pase. — Dijo para sí mismo el ojiazul.

Miró hacia la puerta esperando a Kyoya, pero decidió volver a recostarse.

-+-+

En la oficina de Kyoya; se encontraban sentados en una cómoda sala de piel, bebiendo un poco de café Haninozuka y su inseparable primo y compañero Morinozuka. El tema del que iban a hablar lo habían discutido un poco por teléfono, pero era mejor arreglarlo de una vez por todas.

— Kyoya tenemos que hablar seriamente acerca de lo que pueda ocurrir. No dudo que si Tamaki se entera de que Jun es hijo suyo, también se enterará su familia, pero tenemos el problema de que tienen los mismos planes que implementaron con su padre para él. — Hani estaba hablando con su semblante serio, pues sabía muy bien que el corazón de Haruhi no soportaría tantas tempestades hacia su persona.

— No tengo control sobre lo que pueda ocurrir Hani-sempai, pero sí sé a qué ha venido ese idiota— Kyoya hizo una pausa mientras bebía un sorbo de café y continúo.

— Ha venido para un asunto aún más serio, que si bien no es mucho de mi interés, lo he investigado. Mori-sempai, ¿Recuerdas a Victoria D´La Vallieré? — El semblante de Mori se desvaneció un poco, pero lo que vivió con esa chica era ya una página aparte.

La chica de la que hablaba Kyoya era una vieja amiga de Mori, la cual estuvo un tiempo enamorada de él; pero sus padres tenían otros planes para la joven. Ellos dominaban el mercado de alimentos en la mayor parte de Europa, así que representaría una buena inversión para su futuro esposo, o mejor dicho, la familia de éste.

— ¿Quieres decir….ella...con Suo? — Dijo Mori poniendo la taza suavemente sobre la mesa.

— Me temo que sí. Pero es mejor que lo hablemos todos juntos. Ya me había puesto de acuerdo con Kaoru para hablar, si gustan ir, también estarán ahí Hikaru y bueno, la persona que sigue insistiendo en pretender a Haruhi; pero no representa ningún problema. Ahora con su permiso, mi paciente me espera. — Diciendo esto, se levantaron los tres y fueron hacia la sala donde Jun los esperaba un poco desesperado.

-+-+

En ese momento, también iba llegando la persona de la que hablaban con anterioridad. Caminó hasta el registro y comenzó a hablar con la encargada.

— Buenos días señorita, ¿podría decirme dónde está en este momento Kyoya, digo, el señor Ootori? — Se recargó sobre el mostrador mientras esperaba su respuesta.

— Sí, se encuentra en este momento en la sala tres. Si gusta pasar supongo que ya ha terminado con su paciente. —Contestó la joven que ni siquiera volteaba a verle, pues organizaba una gran pila de expedientes.

El hombre caminó hasta la sala; pero mientras tanto, en su interior se encontraban Mori, Hani y Kyoya.

-+-+

— Discúlpenme si fui grosero con ustedes, no me sentía muy bien esta mañana y me comporté como un tonto. — Dijo Jun a los sempais de su madre, mientras bajaba de la camilla para acercarse a la puerta.

— No te preocupes, Jun, a todos nos pasa. —Contestó Hani sonriéndole a su interlocutor.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, era Tamaki, en ese momento, Kyoya tomó la palabra.

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo tú aquí? No tienes ningún derecho a entrar aquí como si… — La oración de Kyoya fue interrumpida por la infantil voz del niño de los orbes azules.

— ¿Tú lo conoces tío Kyoya? — Todos voltearon a ver el rostro de duda de Jun, puesto que ya había visto a esa persona, pero en otro sitio.

— Vaya, tú eres el jovencito del otro día. Mi nombre es Suo Tamaki y bueno, creo que soy viejo amigo de los que están a tu lado. — Le dijo al niño el cual no hizo más que comenzar a retroceder hacia la manija de la puerta, mientras se recargaba en ésta misma. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y comenzó a respirar rápidamente.

— Jun, ¿de donde conoces a esta persona? ¿Jun? — Cuestionaba Mori al chico; pero éste no hizo más que abrir la puerta y salir corriendo hacia fuera.

— ¡Jun, Jun! ¡Espera por favor! — Le decía la enfermera, la cual corrió tras él sin lograr darle alcance. Detrás de ella salieron Mori y Kyoya; mientras, en el quicio de la puerta se encontraba Hani.

— ¡Takashi, ve por el auto! ¡Hay que alcanzar a Jun! — Dijo Hani mientras corría hacia la puerta, seguido de Mori.

Tamaki abrió los ojos descomunalmente, se acercó a Kyoya y le cuestionó acerca del chico.

— ¿Quién es ese niño, no trates de mentirme, qué tiene que ver conmigo para que corriera de ese modo? ¡Contéstame Kyoya! — El rubio hablaba de una manera amenazadora mientras se disponía a ignorarlo.

A decir verdad Kyoya no estaba para escuchar tonterías; tomó su teléfono y marcó al número de la policía privada de su familia para que encontraran a Jun lo antes posible. Pero aún así, contestó la pregunta del rubio ojiazul.

— Es tu hijo, Jun es hijo tuyo y de Haruhi. Si no necesitas más, lárgate. — Terminada la oración salió corriendo hacia la calle para ayudar a buscar a Jun.

Tamaki se quedó parado. Estaba paralizado por la impresión y dejó caer al suelo el sobre que llevaba en la mano. No podía creer algo así; pero de aquí en adelante tendría que hacerse a la idea, pero eso no sería lo mejor que podría hacer.

**Si bien no me infarté al hacer este capítulo, si logré quedar algo traumada… Bueno nos vemos en la siguiente ocasión con muchos:**

**6.- Sentimientos contrariados**

**y por favor: ¡Dejen Reviews y sus opiniones; que son muy importantes para mí.**


	6. Sentimientos contrariados

**¡Pyon Pyon- desu! Espero que me hayan extrañado mucho, aquí les pongo el siguiente capítulo: **

**6.- Sentimientos Contrariados**

Mientras en el hospital continuaba un gran alboroto; Jun corría como si estuviera en una maratón. Sus ojos lloraban sin que pudiera contenerse, en su corazón había una gran cantidad de sentimientos encontrados que le atormentaban. Por suerte, aún no perdía el sentido con la realidad, cosa que le permitió llegar a casa de Kaoru Hitachiin.

En el interior de la casa, las gemelas se encargaban de terminar las tareas dadas por sus padres, pues si bien tenían servidumbre, a veces su madre les daba algunas tareas sencillas para que aprendieran un poco a ser amas de casa. Si bien las chicas sólo tenían 5 años; tenían una personalidad parecida a la de su padre y su gemelo. Mientras Yuriko era un poco grosera y hacía las cosas precipitadamente, Moriko era parecida a ella, excepto en que pensaba las cosas de menos 2 veces y contenía sus emociones.

Ambas eran muy parecidas físicamente a su madre: delgadas, de baja estatura y, tenían algo que sonaba a capricho para algunas personas: ambas tenían unos preciosos ojos color miel y cabellos de un color café sepia.

En la sala se podía ver a Moriko que al parecer miraba hacia el interior de la casa en especial al comedor que constaba de un desayunador y una mesa de madera de maple con sus 6 sillas del mismo material, el lugar estaba pintado de un lindo color dorado caramelo que le daba una apariencia cálida.

— Yuri- nee, ¿terminaste tus tareas? — Pregunto la menor de las gemelas: Moriko mientras se quitaba el delantal que la cubría de la cintura a las rodillas.

— Sí, si ya terminé. ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? estoy algo aburrida y no hay nada más que hacer por hoy. — Respondió a su hermana mientras retiraba la pañoleta que cubría sus brillantes cabellos.

Si bien, estaban una hora solas después de la escuela, siempre tenían algo con lo cual distraerse. Ya que el juego de descubrir quien es Yuriko que les enseñó su padre no funcionaba con Jun, buscaban divertirse molestando a Hana, llevándole la contraria a cualquier cosa que dijera.

— Bueno, ya que a ti no se te ocurre nada; iré a l jardín de enfrente a esperar a mamá, supongo que no debe tardar. — Moriko se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió de la casa.

El viento rozaba su cara y desordenaba sus cabellos, además de levantar un poco de vuelo al vestido blanco con fucsia a la rodilla que llevaba puesto.

Cuando se dio cuenta había comenzado a llover. Llevó sus ojos hacia el cancel que se encontraba cubierto de enredaderas floreadas en tonos violeta y magenta, se dio cuenta que había alguien afuera.

Se acercó lentamente y vio que era Jun que se encontraba sentado en cuclillas sobre la banqueta mirando hacia el suelo.

— ¡Jun- kun, que estás haciendo ahí! — El chico no respondía a sus exclamaciones, por ello Moriko salió hasta el sitio donde se encontraba.

Se sentó a su lado, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que lo que corría por sus mejillas no era la lluvia: su rostro estaba inundado de lágrimas y sus orbes siempre azules se habían opacado.

— ¿Jun, te ocurre algo?, ¿¡Jun! — La de los ojos miel había colocado su blanca mano sobre la frente de Jun, dándose cuenta de que no cabía estar mojándose más.

— ¡Jun estás ardiendo en fiebre! ¡Yuri-nee, Yuri-nee, trae una manta por favor! — Se dispuso a levantar al castaño colocándolo sobre sus hombros, mientras en ese mismo instante llegó su hermana atendiendo a su llamado y entraron junto a su amigo hacia la casa.

-+-+

En aquel mismo momento, pero en el hospital de los Ootori, llegó la limusina que llevaba y traía a Hanamatsuri de la escuela.

La jovencita del cabello negro y ojos de almendra tomó la sombrilla que llevaba y se dirigió hacía donde se centraba la confusión en el recinto.

Caminó con sus pequeños pasos hasta su padre, pero en cuanto vio a la persona que trataba de dialogar con Kyoya sin lograrlo; ya que sabía bien quien era retrocedió un poco hasta tropezarse con la enfermera. La chica se dio la vuelta un poco exaltada y observó a la persona con la que acababa de chocar.

— Disculpe no ví por donde iba, pero, ¿puede decirme qué ocurre aquí? — La joven se separó un poco de la niña y comenzó a hablar.

— Bueno Señorita Ootori, el joven Jun desapareció. — Pronuncio con notoria preocupación.

— Salió corriendo del hospital hace un rato y nadie tiene idea de donde está. — Reverenció a la hija de su jefe y terminó de hablar.

— Bueno señorita, con su permiso. —Finalizado su dialogo regresó a su puesto de trabajo tras los expedientes.

Hanamatsuri se quedó un momento quieta de la impresión. Le parecía anormal que Jun hubiera escapado de esa manera, pero con el progenitor del niño ahí, pudo darse cuenta de la razón.

Se sentó en la sala de espera mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido. Ese sitio le permitía pensar tranquilamente, pues todo era color blanco y no había mucho en que distraerse.

— "Veamos, no puede ser, pero, ¿y si algo malo le ocurriera a Jun?; no creo poder perdonar al causante". — La jovencita bajó sus ojos de almendra hacia el piso y recordó algo y comenzó hablando en voz baja.

— Esperen un momento. — Levantó la mirada y caminó aceleradamente hacia su padre.

— Padre, ¿Ya han llamado a casa de Hitachiin Kaoru- sama?— Cuestionó mirándole a los ojos.

— Realmente no, ¿crees que se encuentre ahí? — Respondió a su hija, que bien de por medio sabía que, aunque la mayoría del tiempo lo negara, quería mucho a Jun.

Hanamatsuri asintió con su cabeza y Kyoya tomó su celular de la bolsa delantera derecha de su pantalón, al momento marcó el número de la morada Hitachiin- Kouyama. Esperó un momento y, cuando respondieron escuchó la voz llorosa de Yuriko.

— ¿Sí? ¿Quién habla? — Las manos de la pequeña temblaban un poco al igual que su voz, así que el ojivioleta fue al grano.

— Soy Ootori Kyoya, el amigo de tu padre ¿se encuentra ahí Jun? — La de cabellos de ébano escuchaba como esperando tener una respuesta favorable. Juntó sus manos apretando un pañuelo que llevaba entre ellas y las puso tras de ella.

— Sí, sí; pero al parecer está enfermo, tiene algo de fiebre. Por favor venga Kyoya-sama, necesitamos ayuda. — La comunicación se cortó a causa de la lluvia; Kyoya volteó hacia su hija que aún aguardaba por una respuesta, le sonrió y tomó una de sus manos.

— No te preocupes, está ahí. Vamos. — Hana corrió tras de su padre hacia el auto, dejando a las enfermeras y a los doctores contratados por él a cargo del hospital.

Tamaki trató de darles alcance, pero iban con suficiente prisa como para que aguardaran por él.

Subieron, pues, al auto y emprendieron el camino, dejando al rubio padre de Jun en el estacionamiento frente al hospital con mucha incertidumbre, que sin duda buscaría quién la eliminara.

Kyoya le entregó el celular a su hija y le pidió llamara a sus sempais, para informarles que ya sabían la localización del desaparecido.

La ojialmendra marcó rápidamente y espero a que contestaran a su llamada.

-*-*-*

En cuanto llegaron, bajaron del auto padre e hija Ootori dirigiéndose hacia la casa. Yuriko estaba en la puerta esperando a que llegaran y fue quien les llevó hacia donde estaba el de los orbes azules y su hermana menor.

Jun estaba recostado en el sillón de tres plazas de la sala, con un manta en tonos rojo y verde, cubierto hasta los hombros y volteado hacia el respaldo de su lecho improvisado.

A su lado se encontraba Moriko sentada, tratando de hablar con él; pero el chico ni siquiera respondía a sus citados.

En cuando notó la entrada a la casa de su hermana acompañada, sabía con quiénes venían. La ojimiel cedió su puesto a Kyoya y éste se acerco a verle más de cerca.

Tomó al chico por la cintura y le dio la vuelta, notando su mirada siempre brillante apagada y su repentino apartamiento hacia su "familia". Se dio cuenta de lo que podía estar acometiéndole.

Lo que le ocurría era que la fuerte impresión le había causado una repentina fiebre, y, junto con la tupida lluvia entre la que efectuó su escape, le iba a proporcionar un buen resfriado para mañana.

Volvió a recostar al castaño, el cual adoptó la posición que tenía con anterioridad.

Al ver su estado, la de los cabellos tan oscuros como la noche se acercó conmovida. Tocó suavemente el hombro de su mejor amigo y éste al darse cuenta de la persona que era; se abalanzó sobre ella ante el asombro de los presentes.

Comenzó a llorar amargamente y a hablar con Hanamatsuri al oído.

La preciosa jovencita escuchaba atentamente.

Era casi imposible lograr que pusiese su atención a alguien, pero notaba que Jun estaba sumamente deprimido y más que nada necesitaba compañía.

De un momento a otro, Jun se soltó de su compañera y cayó desmayado.

Hanamatsuri sólo supo voltear a verlo y su padre se acercó a revisarlo.

— No te alarmes Hana-hime, sólo está dormido. Debe estar muy cansado. — Le dijo Kyoya a su hija la cual le miraba, le dio una leve sonrisa y luego volteó a ver al que estaba inerte a su lado.

Las gemelas presenciaban lo que ocurría sin decir una palabra. Sonó el timbre rompiendo el silencio y Moriko fue a abrir. Era el resto de la familia que acaba de llegar.

-&-&

Se encontraban en una acogedora sala de seis muebles en tonos crema y nácar, una mesa de centro con una tetera sobre ella y unas cuantas tazas de té toda la familia que representaba el ex- Host Club, además de algunos de los excompañeros del Ouran Gakuen.

En el lugar se sentía un ambiente de tensión principalmente de Haruhi, su padre y, por supuesto Kyoya. Había que darse una idea de lo que ocurriría de ahora en adelante porque sin duda las cosas estaban por cambiar. Rompiendo el silencio, la castaña de ojos pardos comenzó a hablar:

— No es necesario que se preocupen. No dejaré que nadie separe a Jun de mi lado; es mi hijo y nadie puede cambiar eso. — Dio vuelta a su mirada hacia su pequeño, que dormía en su regazo tan tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado.

— Aún así, hay que preocuparnos por lo que ocurra; desde que se fue Tamaki prometimos que te apoyaríamos y seríamos como una familia; no se que piensen los demás pero yo no pienso cambiar mi opinión. Haruhi- sama tú me apoyaste cuando mis padres murieron en ese accidente, y me hice jurar a mí misma que no te defraudaría. — Dijo Arika, la dama de cabellos rubios y ojos azul jade, la cual era la esposa de Kaoru.

En sus ojos emergían las lágrimas de aquel recuerdo y su marido la abrazó.

Kyoya miraba como siempre, atento a lo que pudiera ocurrir.

Su peor temor sería que la familia Suo se llevara a Jun pues no sólo sería suficiente para hacer colapsar la inestable salud de Haruhi, que al parecer podía tener la misma enfermedad de su madre; sino que sumiría a todos en una gran tristeza principalmente a la jovencita que llevaba la sangre Ootori en sus venas. En ese momento se levantó del sofá en el que se encontraba y todos los presentes fijaron su mirada hacia él.

— Ya han tratado de deshacerse de ti Haruhi, en mi opinión hay que enviarte lejos de Japón un tiempo, o de menos hasta que encontremos una solución. El encuentro con Tamaki ha sido repentino y no nos dio tiempo de pensar nada. — Dijo mientras miraba a la susodicha, la cual se encontraba frente a él.

También Hani- sempai se levantó y exclamó.

— ¡Si Haru-chan, no te preocupes solo tenemos que conseguir un pasaporte para ti, para Jun y para el abuelo y pueden vivir en mi casa en Suiza; por eso no hay problema tú sabes que mi padre aprecia mucho a todos mis amigos! — En ese momento, todos comenzaron a dar algunas ideas, esperando que alguna convenciera a Haruhi.

-#-#

En ese mismo momento, en la habitación azul con franjas verde menta de las gemelas Hitachiin pero con la luz apagada como para distinguir lo que había adentro, la jovencita de los ojos de almendra pensaba en lo que su mejor amigo le había dicho anteriormente en la tarde.

-Flash Back-

El chico de los orbes azules tenía entre sus brazos a la primogénita Ootori, Trataba de articular algunas palabras, pero el nudo en la garganta no se lo permitía.

— Hana, yo… no voy a dejar que se acerque a mi madre. Hemos sufrido suficiente por su causa y no quiero saber más de él. Dese…aría que volviera al lugar de donde vino, no me importa lo que nece…site, pero yo no le brindaré mi ayuda. He decidido que en el futuro seré alguien mejor que él, no me importan las vejaciones que tenga que sufrir pero… sé que voy a lograr lo que quiero. Quiero ser la mejor persona par…— En ese momento el chico dejó de hablar y se apartó de Hanamatsuri la cual se encontraba asombrada por las palabras de su amigo…

-Fin del Flash Back-

La chica daba vueltas en la cama tratando de dormir sin fruto, llevó su mirada a la cama donde se encontraban las gemelas, ambas dormían tan tranquilamente como siempre.

Después se incorporó boca arriba y se puso a mirar el techo.

Si no había alguna manera de evitar el futuro que se avecinaba, ella sentía que no tendría derecho a llevar el apellido de su padre, pues no sería una persona tan brillante como él.

Debía tener al menos una idea o no sería capaz de tranquilizarse.

-¿-¿?

En la casa en Japón de la familia Suo, Tamaki continuaba tratando de digerir lo ocurrido en el hospital, pues de las respuestas que esperaba sólo había conseguido una.

— Pero… ¿como puede ser eso posible? Si solo fue una vez y además…— En ese momento se acercó a la puerta una dama de cabellos café castaño, ojos grandes color aceituna, los cuales llevó hacia la otra persona en la habitación.

— Recuerda que te han dicho que dejes de hablar solo, pero… ¿de qué hablabas exactamente? — Se sentó en la cama la prometida elegida por la familia Suo y lo miró con sus brillantes ojos.

— Sí, ¿de que hablabas? Vamos, apresúrate ¿no vez que tengo cosas que hacer? Tengo que regresar la llamada a la agencia de adopción Francesa, porque esta mujer no sirve para tener hijos. — Miró a la tierna joven con desprecio y continuó su sermón.

— ¿No me digas que estabas pensando en aquella mujerzuela otra vez? — Escupio con acidez en sus palabras.

— Te lo he prohibido rotundamente; yo cumplí con mi promesa de dejar en paz a tu madre y además te permití darle sepultura, ¿qué más quieres para poder cumplir con lo que te digo? Eres un malagradecido. — La persona que hablaba era la abuela de Suo, que aún lograba imponerse en la familia y, por sobre todo, en la vida de su nieto que si bien ahora no dejaba que lo manipulara aún tenía una promesa que cumplir.

La joven sentada en la cama, de nombre Victoria comenzó a llorar sin poder contenerse.

— ¡Lo siento por ser una inútil Tamaki- sama, perdóneme mi señora, yo no quería nacer así!, ¡Que más quisiera que poder darle un nieto pero, no puedo! — Tamaki abrazó a la que pronto sería su esposa y miró a la anciana frente a él.

Tenía que reconocer lo que había prometido, pero la nueva noticia que lo tenía conmocionado, hacía flaquear sus deseos de cumplir.

— Está bien, si sólo así vas a salir de la habitación; tengo un hijo con esa que llamas una mujerzuela, ¿Estás feliz? No es necesario que te descontroles con Victoria, ella no tiene nada que ver con ese asunto. — Las dos mujeres se impresionaron y le miraban atónitas.

— Pero... explícame ¿¡cómo es que ocurrió algo así?, eres un…— De un momento a otro la expresión de la anciana cambió drásticamente.

— Oh, vaya pensándolo bien pues que buenas nuevas, hay que cancelar la adopción; nos llevaremos a tu bastardo hijo a Francia con nosotros, no me importa lo que se necesite al fin y tiene tu apellido supongo…— La mujer miró con malicia a aquel no tendría el gusto de llamar "su nieto", pero ya que el niño llevaba su sangre no necesitarían más.

Exaltado y dándose cuenta del terrible error que acababa de cometer, soltó a Victoria y se acercó a su abuela.

— Ese niño no lleva mi apellido, y me alegra, él no estará maldecido con soportarte, tienes lo que querías, ahora por favor retírate. — La mujer salió y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

Se recargó un momento en ella y sonrió sardónicamente. Victoria aún continuaba atónita y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras Tamaki había recargado su mano derecha en la pared y la otra sobre sus orbes azules.

— Tamaki-sama, dime que eso es mentira por favor, por favor…— La joven reclamaba una respuesta pues si bien los padres de ella y la familia Suo ya habían logrado quebrantar su espíritu, no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que sucedía.

_**"Qué fue lo que hice, voy a terminar de lastimar a la persona que abandoné…"**_


	7. Una historia sin fin

**7.- Una historia sin fin (Extra)**

_**¡Hola chicos y chicas! **_  
_**Sé que tengo mucho tiempo sin publicar y espero que me perdonen, pero al fin les traje un capi que me pareció muy interesante darles a conocer. No me maten si no les gusta.**_

_DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS, COMENTARIOS, ¡POSTEAN POR FAVOR!_

**"Frío, de cualquier ángulo que me viesen siempre era completamente indiferente, hasta que… la conocí"**

(Ootori Kyoya)

Han pasado casi cinco meses desde el incidente con Tamaki en el hospital, después de eso, habían perdido cualquier rastro de él. Para Jun todo era perfecto durante este lapso, pues su beca para entrar a Ouran había sido aceptada, sabía que todo sería distinto: cursaría el 2º año al lado de su mejor amiga: Ootori Hanamatsuri. También les harían compañía en el mismo módulo elemental, pero en 1º; las gemelas Hitachiin.

El primer día para Jun y Hana fue como suele ser normalmente el inicio de un nuevo curso: pesado. Kyoya había ido a recogerlos, iban con rumbo hacia la residencia Ootori cuando Hanamatsuri comenzó a indagar acerca de la tarea de ese día.

— Papá, necesito que me relates la crónica de cómo fue que tú y mamá se conocieron; ¿Puedes decirnos? — Los ojos del Rey Demonio de Sangre Fría se abrieron como platos. Nunca había comentado eso ni siquiera a su hermana; pero su hija lo miraba con la curiosidad reflejada en sus brillantes orbes almendra; aún así prefirió hacer lo mismo que con los que cuestionaban ese hecho.

— Pregúntaselo a tu madre. Ella te lo explicará mucho mejor de lo que yo pudiera hacerlo. — No era la respuesta que la jovencita esperaba, pero ya le había dado la alternativa perfecta para conseguir lo que tanto necesitaba.

Llegaron pues, a la residencia. Kyoya estacionó el auto frente a la casa; de un momento a otro se percató de que su hija no esperó a que alguien de la servidumbre abriera la puerta para ella, sino que lo hizo por sí misma y tomó la mano de Jun ante el asombro del asistente y de su propio padre.

Jun iba un poco atrás de la chica, la cual lo llevaba casi a rastras, pero le extrañaba el motivo por el que lo llevara de esa manera. — Hanamatsuri, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero estás arrancándome el brazo. — Dijo el chico de los orbes azules la cual, al darse cuenta de su acción, aflojó un poco la mano en la que llevaba a su amigo. Aún así no le dirigió la mirada, al parecer iba un poco seria.

— Lo siento Jun, pero si queremos tener esta tarea hay que llegar adentro; sino, no nos permitirá indagárselo a mamá. Lo conozco le ha de parecer algo cursi como para no contármelo él mismo. — La de los cabellos tan negros como la noche estaba decidida, así que entró al salón donde se encontraba su madre en uno de los sofás de la de la confortante casa leyendo un libro.

La dama se sorprendió al ver la entrada de su hija tomada de la mano del chico de Haruhi, por ello decidió formular una inocente broma con la escena que presenciaba, además su marido iba entrando también detrás de ellos así que le pareció el momento perfecto para sacarla a la luz.

— ¡Oh, Jun- kun!, ¿Al fin te le has declarado a mi hija y ella solo piensa en ti como algo a lo cual torturar? — Los niños se miraron sorprendidos y Hanamatsuri soltó la mano de Jun completamente sonrojada e hizo como que se la limpiaba contra la falda de su uniforme.

— ¡Por favor mamá, no digas cosas como esa!…— Jun miró a Hana con un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas y Kyoya; que lo había visto todo, se puso en el lado derecho de Jun como si fuese verdugo y se puso al nivel de su oído.

— ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hija, jovencito? — Puso su temible rostro de Rey Demonio de Sangre Fría, que logró que Jun se sorprendiera demasiado y comenzara a tartamudear y manotear.

— ¡Etto… no es lo que… tu piensas tío Kyoya; yo… yo! —En su rostro tenía una mueca de espanto hasta que Kumiko decidió intervenir.

— Tranquilo cariño, sólo era broma. Y bien, ¿Qué necesitan niños? — Puso su hermosa sonrisa y la pequeña de los ojos almendra miró a su padre con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

— Bien, ¿Podrías contarnos cómo se conocieron tú y papá? Es parte de la tarea para mañana ¿verdad Jun? — Dirigió su vista hacia él, que con un poco de esfuerzo se iba alejando lentamente de la mirada penetrante que Kyoya le proporcionaba.

—Ah, claro que sí…— Kumiko miró extrañada a Jun al ver que bajo la mirada y comenzó a cuestionarlo.

— Pero Jun, ¿no tienes que poner tú la de…— Jun puso su mirada un poco entristecida y observó a la que lo interrogaba.

— Bueno, verás, mamá ha estado un poco extraña, por eso preferí no preguntarle. Hablé con la profesora y ella dijo que, si ustedes me lo permitían, podía escribir su historia. — Tomó una de sus libretas y la colocó sobre la mesa de centro.

— ¡Claro que puedes ponerla, no hay problema! — Respondió sonriente la dama.

Kyoya esperaba que su esposa no entrara en detalles con la crónica; pero de repente recordó lo que hizo cuando Arika se lo pregunto: Lo dijo al descubierto. Se decidió a quedarse ahí observando para vigilar que no dijera cosas de más y se sentó en el mismo sillón en el que se encontraban Jun y Hanamatsuri, pero sentándose en medio de los dos.

— Bien niños, ¿están listos? — Parecía que Kumiko había esperado esa pregunta por parte de su hija desde hace tiempo, los chicos alistaron lápiz y papel mientras la dama comenzaba a retomar los recuerdos de casi diez años atrás…

/ FLASH BACK /

Una joven de unos 20 ó 21 años aproximadamente, de cabellos color café chocolate, ojos almendrados y pequeños, una figura ligeramente esbelta, iba caminando por las calles de Kantou con una pequeña maleta en una de sus delgadas y blancas manos. Iba muy pensativa hasta que se detuvo frente a la puerta de una casa, que si bien se veía de fachada sencilla era muy elegante.

— Bien, esta es mi primera casa. Debo ser firme y vender al menos un libro si quiero conseguir la cena de hoy. — Se dijo a sí misma mientras miraba la puerta frente en la cual se situaba de frente.

Tocó el timbre, a los pocos segundos abrió la puerta el presidente en la sombras del exHost Club; Kyoya Ootori con una enciclopedia en su mano derecha, al parecer estaba leyendo un articulo acerca de la ley de oferta y demanda, pues estaba estudiando la carrera de administración de empresas.

— ¡Oh Ootori-kun, no sabía que tú eras quien vivía aquí! "de haberlo sabido ni siquiera me hubiese parado ni a una cuadra". — Dijo la chica al joven frente a ella, el cual no hizo más que recargarse en el umbral de la casa y observarla misteriosamente.

Kumiko conocía a Kyoya porque estudiaban la misma carrera, en el mismo semestre y, por supuesto en la misma aula. Sin darse cuenta, se había ido enamorando de él al darse cuenta de que era una persona muy brillante, atenta y excelente conversadora con cualquier persona que no estuviese conectada con su aula de estudio; si normalmente le dirigía a ella dos ó tres palabras al día era mucho. Pero sobre todo, veía su comportamiento con el resto de sus compañeros. Si bien en el aula era extremadamente serio; cuando se reunía en un café cercano a la escuela con los miembros del ex-Host club, era muy buen platicador, atento y, debía admitirlo, si bien nunca se había fijado en su físico se dio cuenta de lo guapo que era.

La chica lo admiraba secretamente pero, el día en que conoció el pasado de su estatus social, el cual nunca daba a conocer y comparado con el de ella, que era de medio a bajo; se avergonzó y comenzó a apartarse de su lado cada vez más.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesitas Mizuno-chan, deberías estar estudiando para el examen, no? — El modo en él que la miraba comenzaba a alterarla un poco, pero aún así siguió con el mismo objetivo con el que llegó a esa casa.

Su cara comenzaba a sonrojarse, se sentía un poco incómoda; hasta que decidió tomar la palabra.

— Bueno, verás, estoy vendiendo algunos libros para… una empresa y quisiera saber si no quieres comprar alguno. — No podía negarlo, se sentía estúpida al tener que hacer eso, pero era la acción que mantendría sus estudios.

Kyoya la miraba con un poco de desprecio, hasta que una fugaz visión pasó por su mente. Si la miraba mejor tenía un leve parecido con la persona de la cual estaba enamorado; que está de más decir: Fujioka Haruhi. Aunque sabía que mantenía una relación con su mejor amigo, y el más idiota debía admitir, no se daba por vencido con ella. No necesitaba saber que la chica frente a él le admiraba, pero por ahora su corazón le pertenecía a otra persona.

Kumiko sabía de por medio eso, por ello se había guardado todo acerca de esos sentimientos sólo para ella. Le parecía un poco egoísta, pero era lo mejor para no dañar la leve relación de compañero que llevaba con él. Para Kyoya, la única chica distinta seguía siendo Haruhi y juzgaba erróneamente a su compañera, se había quedado con la idea de que todas las chicas sólo le admiraba por su físico o por lo rico y popular que era. Necesitaría un gran golpe para que esa opinión cambiase.

— No, por ahora no necesito nada, chica de los libros. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela y recuerda ponerte a estudiar para no reprobar. — Cerró la puerta frente al rostro de la de los pequeños ojos almendrados, que se dio cuenta a la perfección de lo que le había tratado de dar a entender.

No trató de insistir. Aún así tocó nuevamente el timbre; se había decidido a declarar lo que sentía aunque la fuesen a rechazar. Siempre había sido una persona decidida y concreta con lo que hacia, de todos modos su voluntad la obligaría a hablar. Tocó nuevamente hasta el momento en que parecía que su dedo índice se había pegado al pequeño botón.

Después de unos dos minutos, el ojivioleta abrió molesto la puerta, sabía bien de por medio que era ella, pero la verdad era que no le interesaba para nada. Ella también era muy conocida en la escuela, no sólo por su belleza, sino por lo destacado de sus trabajos y la calidad que dedicaba a todo aquello que hacía, pero era remota la posibilidad de interesarse en "una chica tan superficial como el resto". Abrió la puerta y ella sólo se quedó mirándolo quieta por un instante, estaba todo en silencio hasta que ella decido hablar.

— Ootori-kun, sé muy bien que no te interesarías en alguien como yo, pero aún así quiero decirte que me…— Kyoya la interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios color cereza y la obligó a callar.

—No me interesas niña, no me importa lo que desees conmigo así que guárdate tus comentarios. — Las lágrimas trataban de hacerse presentes en el rostro de Kumiko, pero no quería demostrarle que sus palabras podían herirla, por ello decidió seguir hablando.

— No he terminado aún. —Anunció con determinación al joven frente a ella.

— Si se supone que tienes mucha más educación que yo, demuéstrala respetando cuando estoy hablando. —Un tono de acidez se hizo presente en sus palabras.

— Me gustas desde el momento en que te vi resolver aquella incógnita tan pronto, eres muy brillante, te he visto con tus amigos fuera de la escuela hablar. Estoy segura de que piensas que me interesas por tu físico, o por popularidad, o tan sólo por algo tan estúpido como lo material. ¡Pero tú eres una persona increíble, eres más que eso, no todas las personas sólo se fijan en lo que puedes ofrecer, también hay quienes ven lo que eres! — Kyoya se sorprendió ¿cómo es que aquella niña frente a sus ojos sabía lo que tanto despreciaba de él mismo? La chica no se dejaba caer. Continuaba con la misma postura con la que llegó, aunque su rostro en lugar de mostrar tristeza por ser evitada, demostraba que le molestaba que la comparasen con las otras.

— Una cosa más. No te quitaré más el tiempo con lo que crees es una estupidez. Si tanto te gusta la chica castaña del departamento de derecho, ¿Por qué no se lo dices? Es odioso que estés detrás de ella y no le digas lo que sientes. — Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, salió de aquel lugar al fin, pero, aún así no se permitió derramar una sola lágrima. Continúo con lo que por ahora era su trabajo con el rostro que era necesario para desempeñar su actual función.

Kyoya se quedó en el umbral de la puerta parado observando hacia el frente por un momento. Entró a la casa y se recargo en la puerta ¿Cómo era posible? Si la había observado mucho y sabía exactamente lo que hacía. Las apariencias lo engañaban, tenía que hablar con alguien que pudiese ayudarle.

(((((()))))))

El Rey Demonio de Sangre Fría caminó hasta la casa de la persona que siempre le apoyaba cuando lo necesitaba. Tocó la puerta lo suficientemente fuerte como para que pareciera que trataba de tumbarla. Esa chica lo había dejado confundido. Era cierto que nunca le había dicho a Haruhi lo que sentía por ella.

— ¿Kyoya- sempai? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? — Dijo la castaña de ojos grandes observando el rostro de confusión de su sempai.

— ¿Tienes un momento, por favor? Necesito hablar contigo. — Haruhi asintió con la cabeza y entró para tomar una chaqueta, al momento salió y comenzaron a caminar.

Se detuvieron en un café, en el cual Kyoya se dispuso a contarle todo a su acompañante, que lo miraba atentamente. Cuando hubo terminado de relatarle todo Haruhi lo miró y comenzó a puntuar sus errores.

— Sempai, eres un tonto. Yo conozco a Kumiko, ella es una chica totalmente genial, es muy distinta a las otras y, por supuesto nunca se interesaría por un beneficio. Deberías tomarla en cuenta, no siempre tendrás que estar tan frío, y la forma en que te lo dijo fue muy valiente. — Haruhi lo miraba seriamente, él se dio cuenta de donde estaba su error: siempre juzgaba a las personas de una manera que todos le parecían iguales.

— Haruhi, debo decirte que…— Haruhi lo detuvo del mismo modo que el hizo con la chica de la que hablaban con anterioridad.

— Kyoya-sempai, sé lo que intentas decir, no es necesario que me lo expreses. Pero aún así yo estoy enamorada de otra persona, y tú tienes que buscar a alguien que sea para ti. No siempre voy a estar contigo y no me gustaría que te quedases solo. Bien, tengo que irme, papá no tarda en llegar y tengo que hacer la cena. Hasta mañana. —Kyoya se dio cuenta que, ahora que Haruhi lo había dicho, era la señal de que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con ella.

Se conformo con observarla partir con rumbo al oeste, donde la puesta de sol señalaba que estaba a punto de llegar la noche. También él se fue, volvió a su casa y pensó todo lo que Haruhi le había dicho anteriormente.

/?

El despertador sonó. Acababan de dar las 6:30 de la mañana, Kumiko se levantó, aunque sus ánimos no se encontraban muy bien que digamos, pero aun así no se dejaría vencer por algo tan insignificante. Se vistió y tomó rumbo a la universidad, que se encontraba a unas siete cuadras de su departamento.

Al mismo tiempo, Kyoya iba hacia el mismo sitio, estaba concentrado, tratando de comprender bien todo aquello que le dio Haruhi el día anterior; que aunque fueron unas cuantas palabras no dejaban de rondar por su mente. Entró al edificio y vio frente a el a Kumiko, que caminaba con la prisa habitual rumbo al aula de clases, en ese momento, Kyoya se acerco a bloquearle el paso (intencionalmente por supuesto) fingiendo que uno de sus bolígrafos había caído al suelo.

Tratando de ocultar aún más su angustia simulo no haberse dado cuenta de que el ojivioleta cruzó enfrente de ella. Continuó avanzando hasta que escuchó una voz helada pronunciar su nombre.

Se detuvo. Kyoya estaba parado en frente de la chica de ojos almendrados, le observó con su normal cortesía y le ofreció el saludo habitual que le daba al resto de su compañeros —Buenos días, Ootori-kun. Con su permiso. — El rey demonio de sangre fría no podía creerlo. ¡Por primera vez una chica le sacó la vuelta! Eso no se podía quedar así.

*******+++++++

Durante las clases, Kumiko se hizo completamente indiferente con todos. Se le sentía completamente fría al hablar, pero su semblante era el mismo tan alegre de siempre. Apenas recitaba algunas palabras y devolvía al congelante silencio al aula. Kyoya estaba completamente molesto: esa chica estaba actuando exactamente igual que el y defendía su postura como la 2ª más brillante de la clase.

En la última clase del día el ojivioleta estaba fastidiado de la actitud tan extraña y retadora de su compañera. Sin darse cuenta dejó pasar por un momento una actividad y cuando se dio cuenta, la chica de los pequeños ojos almendrados le había quitado su lugar como el primero en terminar ejercicios y el más listo de la clase.

Se quedó paralizado; estaba harto de esa situación, para terminar haciéndolo salir de sus casillas fue necesaria una mirada retadora y completamente relente de su enemiga del aula. ¡Esa chica hizo lo mismo que el por todo el día! Ese era el colmo, primero su pupitre estaba lleno de cartas de chicos diciendo que la admiraban a mas no poder, y ahora le quitaba su lugar como alumno modelo. Tenia que terminar con esas condiciones.

Cuando intentó hablar con ella sus amigas le dijeron que se había ido a casa, pues tenía mucho trabajo. Kyoya les agradeció y salió corriendo a buscar a la mencionada chica.

{{{{{{}}}}}}}}

Pasó casi todo el semestre sin poder hablar con Kumiko, pero muchas cosas habían cambiado, la actitud de la chica de los cabellos de dulce chocolate se había vuelto más frívola que la de el mejor alumno del departamento de finanzas; se le notaba más apagada, pero, al finalizar la ceremonia de clausura de clases tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ella al fin después de tanto tiempo.

— ¿Qué ocurre contigo, porqué te estás comportando así? — La chica no se inmuto, se le veía totalmente paciente tal como en too ese curso, se levantó de la silla donde se encontraba y miró al Rey Demonio de Sangre Fría a lo ojos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tanto te molesta que me comporte tal como tú? Pues no te preocupes tendrás el placer de no volver a verme, al fin que no te ha de importar eres un egoísta. ¿No te ha gustado que juegue el mismo juego que tú? Admítelo esta vez te he ganado yo. Bueno, me voy. — Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida, donde su amiga Arika y otra compañera de la Universidad la esperaban.

— ¡Kya… Kumi-chan eres muy malvada, qué actitud, quisiera ser como tú! — La chica de los lindos cabellos pelirrojos la abrazó y luego se dirigió a su acompañante — ¡Verdad Haruhi que Kumiko es genial, le hizo la vida de cuadritos al más amargado de la escuela! — Haruhi se dio la vuelta hacia atrás para ver la institución en la que estudiaban las tres chicas y vio a Kyoya detrás de ellas y parecía agua para chocolate.

— Bueno chicas, yo me voy tengo que hablar con alguien, ya las veré en la noche supongo. ¿El tren sale a las 7:45 p.m. verdad Mizuno- chan? — La castaña miró a la susodicha, la cual contestó a ello — Sí, nos vemos después, Fujioka-san… — Kumiko y Arika se dirigieron hacia la casa de la segunda para ayudarla con sus maletas, pues decidió volver a su hogar natal en Kyushu.

— Creí oír que habías dicho que ignorarías la actitud de Mizuno, pero veo que te equivocaste, la primera vez que lo haces en mi presencia supongo. —Miró a Kyoya con una sonrisa y luego continuó — ¿Te has enamorado de ella, verdad? Nunca nadie te había retado tanto y no te había visto celoso de una chica nunca en todo el tiempo que te conozco. Ya has oído, Kumiko se va hoy, aún supongo tienes tiempo para alcanzarlas, son las 7:24 p.m. Ve, yo estoy bien, tengo que esperar a Tamaki que no ha salido aún. ¡Bye, bye! — Haruhi se despidió y corrió de nuevo hacia el edificio de la universidad. Mientras, el viento soplaba algo fuerte, lo suficiente para levantar un poco de polvo.

Esta vez se daba cuenta de que lo habían vencido, por primera vez e imposible de creer, una persona con unos sentimientos tan fáciles de quebrar como el cristal mismo. Sonrió, después comenzó a correr rumbo a la estación, se dio cuenta de que esa niña había logrado vencer también su frío corazón de piedra.

¡!

— Bueno, supongo que me voy. Vendré a visitarte Arika, despídete de las chicas de mi parte. — La dama de los ojos turquesa observó a Kumiko y luego le dio un abrazo. — Pero, ¿por qué has decidido irte? Si es por Ootori-Kun yo puedo hacerlo callar. — Arika se veía un poco deprimida por lo que hacía su mejor amiga, pero no podía hacerla cambiar su decisión por más que quisiera.

La chica de los ojos almendra miró a su amiga y luego comenzó a hablar — He decidido hacer esto por mí misma. Me he comportado de este modo para aligerar el peso que ponía sobre mis hombros Ootori-kun al sólo mirarme con desprecio, y todo eso me ha dejado muy mal. Supongo que si vuelvo a casa tal vez logre olvidarme de él. Mi vida tiene que seguir y no quiero continuar aquí. Lo siento Arika. — Kumiko abrazó muy fuerte a su amiga para contener el llanto que quería brotar en sus ojos.

— Lo siento Kumiko-chan tengo que irme, Cuídate mucho y llámame en cuanto estés en Kyushu. — Salió corriendo y a un la o de ella pasó el ojivioleta que trataba de impedir a la chica que le había robado por completo el corazón. Kumiko estaba a punto de abordar el tren, cuando sintió de repente cómo la regresaban al andén jalándola de la mano derecha.

Se dio la vuelta y, antes de que pudiera decir algo, el Rey Demonio de Sangre Fría la abrazó. — Lo siento mucho, Mizuno-chan. Estaba tan encerrado en mi propio mundo que no me di cuenta de que tú eres diferente a todas esas chicas. Perdóname por ello. Te amo… — La tarde se fue en silencio junto con los trenes que pasaban a toda velocidad; los segundos e hicieron minutos y los minutos horas…

¿?

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

— Mamá, no tenías que contarlo tan específicamente, voy a tener que ver un psiquiatra después de esto. — Dijo la pequeña niña de los ojos almendra mientras miraba a la mujer con los mismos ojos, que era su madre.

—Lo siento niños. Pero me encanta recordar ese día… — Jun y Hanamatsuri miraban a Kumiko con un rostro de "qué" cuando Kyoya dejó el diario que había estado leyendo mientras esperaba a que su esposa terminaba de contar su anécdota.

— Muchas gracias Tía Kumiko, gracias tío Kyoya, su relato fue genial, pero tenemos aún más tarea. — Dijo Jun mientras se levantaba de su sitio, tomó su mochila y guardó su cuaderno.

— ¿No quieren que les cuente la historia de verdad que no es tan cursi? — Le dijo Kyoya a los niños, a lo cual Hanamatsuri tomó de la muñeca a Jun y comenzó a llevárselo de ahí sin decir nada.

— Sabes que dije parte por parte la verdad ¿O me equivoco? — Preguntó Kumiko mientras miraba a su esposo a los ojos con una dulce sonrisa — Pues no mentiste, pero aún así no deja de ser tan cursi el modo en el que lo cuentas. — Llevó Kyoya su mirada a su esposa y luego hacia los niños que se habían ido a sentar al comedor de la casa en donde pasaban en limpio lo que la dama de los cabellos café chocolate les había contado…  
=========

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, es bastante rosa a mi parecer, subiré más capítulos y serán muy interesantes, porque a partir de este punto comienza la…**

_**Cap. 8.- Cuenta regresiva**_

Ciao ciao!


	8. Cuenta regresiva

**¡Ohayou minna-san!:**

**Tenía ya algo de tiempo sin publicar algo interesante, así que este capitulo es homicida… Les recomiendo sujetarse fuerte y que estén en un lugar donde puedan gritar tranquilamente…**

**¡Start!**

8.- Cuenta regresiva

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a tocar los techos de las casas de Kantou, la tierra se iba calentando paulatinamente mientras, sobre las plantas; el rocío dejaba señal de haber estado ahí.

Para la familia Fujioka, la vida había dado giros progresivos, pues muchos de los deseos de los tres integrantes se iban cumpliendo. Si bien habían tenido que pasar suficientes penalidades para llegar a donde se encontraban, ninguno de ellos abandonó sus ideales.

Como todas las mañanas, Haruhi se alistaba para salir al trabajo. Frente al espejo de su habitación se dedicó a recordar todo lo ocurrido desde su graduación hasta este momento de su vida. De repente, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y la hizo abrir descomensuradamente los ojos; siempre que sentía algo así era porque vendría un suceso desagradable.

Un poco turbada por ello, terminó de arreglarse. Fue al cuarto de su hijo a saludarlo antes de irse, pues tenía un asunto importante que arreglar en su trabajo; el cual era bueno, pues el puesto que tanto deseaba desde que concluyó sus estudios sería aprobado gracias a su empeño e indudable inteligencia. Era un día importante para todos, aún así; hizo como si fuese un día cualquiera. Se puso una linda blusa azul tierno, un saco y una falda en color negro, recogió su cabello en una coleta alta y se puso unos zapatos de tacón bajo negros, todo parecía como siempre, hasta que Jun salió corriendo y dio un fuerte abrazo a su madre.

— ¡Felicidades mamá! ¡Al fin lo lograste! — Dijo el pequeño de los orbes azules con una sonrisa entrañablemente conocida para su madre.

Le recordó el día en que termino sus estudios de preparatoria en la academia Ouran, era la misma sonrisa que su sempai, Tamaki, le ofreció en cuanto la vio cruzar las puertas de la escuela.

— Gracias Jun, pero ¿Acaso no te molesta? Es posible que pase menos tiempo en casa, eso es lo único con lo que no estoy de acuerdo. — Contestó la castaña con la mirada un poco nublada; pues lo que más le gustaba era estar en compañía de su padre y de su pequeño hijo.

— No mamá, no pienses así. Mientras tú te sientas realizada no tendré ningún problema. Nada más me agrada tanto como verte feliz. — Aquella última frase la dejó atónita. Fue justo lo último que escuchó de "King" del Ex Host Club, hace casi ocho años atrás.

— Jun, espero que esto no te ofenda, pero cada vez, no sé si por suerte o maldición te pareces más a tu padre. — El ojiazul la miró sorprendido y un poco molesto, pero fingió no tener perjuicios referentes a aquel comentario que si bien, podría ser cierto, era algo fastidiante para el chico.

Ignorando aquello, le brindó una sonrisa y un abrazo a su madre. Miró al reloj e la pared a su derecha. — Ya debes irte mamá no quiero que llegues tarde en un día tan importante como hoy. — Haruhi también llevó sus ojos al reloj y luego los puso sobre Jun. Ambos rieron y luego caminaron hasta la puerta, donde Jun se despidió de su madre tal y como todos los días: Con un beso en la mejilla y un apretón de manos.

Ya un poco después de que Jun hubiese cerrado la puerta miró hacia atrás una vez más. El presentimiento de esa mañana no era nada bueno, pero no quería arrebatar la alegría al niño de sus ojos.

— Bien, ya estoy solo. Supongo que el abuelo va a tardar más de lo planeado de viaje con sus amigos y no han de tardar en venir el tío Kyoya y Hanamatsuri. — Dicho esto, Jun tomó un banquito para alcanzar una de las alacenas para sacar de ella un frasco de mermelada de fresa.

Súbitamente, el teléfono sonó y el castaño volteó hacia él algo exaltado. Debía admitir que le acababa de dar un buen susto. Bajó del banco y puso sobre la mesa el frasco de modo que estuviese a un lado de un paquete de pan blanco y un pequeño cuchillo de untar.

Esperó hasta el momento en que sonó de nuevo el tono y contestó con la cortesía habitual en él.

— Buenos días, a casa de los Fujioka, ¿Con quién hablo? — El niño se movió los cabellos que le cubrían la frente, los cuales volvieron a su lugar en corto tiempo.

— Etto… Buenos días… ¿Quién es…? ¡Auch! — Jun se quedó extrañado. Esa voz no la conocía y se dio cuenta de que alguien más protestaba en el fondo.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí? — Cuestionó dudoso el ojiazul mientras aguardaba una respuesta del otro lado del teléfono.

— Me he de suponer que eres Fujioka Jun, me alegra que seas tú quien contesta, así no pierdo más tiempo. Es necesario que nos veamos en la estación de trenes Sur a las 10:00 a.m. de hoy con algunas de tus posesiones personales. No debes comentárselo a nadie o algo malo podría ocurrirte. — La voz sonaba áspera, sin interés alguno en la impresión que causara aquel mensaje al niño.

Jun se sintió inseguro unos cinco segundos. Era algo demasiado extraño y más que nada, la persona con la que se estaba comunicando era un desconocido, Tragó saliva, se armo de valor y comenzó a hablar. — No sé quién es usted o de donde conoce mi nombre, ¿Cómo piensa que he de obedecer a un desconocido? — Al otro lado de la línea comenzó a sonar una risa seca y luego de ello su locutor decidió revelarse.

— Ya deberías haber oído más de una vez de mí. Soy la abuela del inútil de tu padre. ¿Cómo has de obedecerme? La respuesta es muy sencilla, si no lo haces, me encargaré de hacer miserable tu vida y la de tú inepta madre. Espero me hayas entendido. Hasta luego…— El sonido burlón del otro lado de la comunicación fue repentinamente cortado con el de fin de la llamada; Jun puso el teléfono de vuelta a su lugar.

Sus blancas e infantiles manos comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos estaban sumamente abiertos. Se decidió ignorar lo ocurrido y fue a la mesa a prepararse unos cuantos sándwich de mermelada. En cuanto los terminó de comer, tomó su mochila y salió de la casa con rumbo a la escuela, olvidando que, como todos los días, Kyoya y su hija pasarían por él.

Unos instantes después de que Jun salió de la casa, llegaron el ojiovioleta y su niña ojialmendra. Mientras Kyoya bajaba a tocar la puerta, Hanamatsuri esperaba en el auto mientras leía un libro. En cuanto vio a su padre volver solo, se quedó extrañada.

Kyoya subió al automóvil al no ver ninguna señal del chico y comenzó a conducir. — Hanamatsuri, ¿De casualidad Jun no te dijo si Haruhi lo llevaría hoy a la escuela? — Refirió a la de cabellos negros que despego la vista de su lectura.

— No padre, no me dejó dicho nada. Seguramente la tía Haruhi lo ha llevado sino, él se ha ido solo. — La chica llevó sus ojos hacia una de las banquetas en la cual vio al castaño caminando pausadamente y completamente distraído.

Al ver a su hija, Kyoya detuvo la marcha y se orilló hasta el sitio donde se encontraba Jun. Hanamatsuri bajó el vidrio de la ventana y desde ella, llamó a Jun.

— Oye, ¿Por qué has decidido no esperarnos? ¿No te dije ayer que lo hicieras? — Al darse cuenta, el ojiazul dio la vuelta hacia atrás.

— Lo siento Hanamatsuri, tío Kyoya, tenía ganas de caminar un poco. — La ojialmendra lo miró y le hizo la señal de que subiera, le abrió la puerta y Jun subió con ellos. Durante el recorrido hablaron acerca de los deberes del día anterior. Al llegar a la escuela se despidieron de Kyoya, el cual llamó un momento a su pequeña, le dijo algo al oído y luego ella regresó donde su amigo; juntos tomaron camino hacia el aula.

— ¿Te ocurre algo? Estás muy callado y has hecho que mi padre se preocupe.

Como normalmente nadie puede hacerte parar…— Le pregunto la chica de cabellos ébano a su inseparable amigo Jun, que se encontraba en el pupitre contiguo al de ella.

— Estoy bien, pero algo me tiene intrigado. ¿Podemos hablar durante el receso? —

Para Hanamatsuri siempre había sido normal que el ojiazul apenas hablara de las cosas que lo preocupaban; pero, al parecer, esto era lo suficientemente importante para que se lo quisiera decir.

Unos cuantos instantes después, la chica ojialmendra miró al frente hacia su profesora, que ya parecía haber notado que cuchicheaban en clase, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería esperar hasta el descanso para hablar con Jun.

Después de un módulo de clases que parecía interminable, Hana se despidió de sus amigas para ir a buscar al chico ojiazul.

— Bueno chicas, nos vemos luego, tengo unos asuntos que atender. — La chica revoloteó su cabello al dar la vuelta, pero en ese instante sus compañeras comenzaron a comentar cosas acerca de ello.

— Oye, Ootori-san, ¿por qué pasas más tiempo con Fujioka que con nosotras que somos tus amigas? Cualquiera diría que te gusta. — Las niñas no pudieron evitar reír y la ojialmendra se dio la vuelta algo sonrojada.

— Lo hago porque lo conozco de más tiempo y siempre está cuando yo lo necesito, y si me gustase o no, no es de su incumbencia. Mi amistad con ustedes no me obliga a hablarles de mi vida privada. — Dio una vuelta y caminó en dirección a Jun, que también había comenzado a buscarla.

— ¿De qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo? — Dijo Hanamatsuri mientras revisaba unas notas escritas en un blog engomado que llevaba siempre consigo. —Me parece de veras extraño que hagas esto, nunca me comentas nada que te incomode a tal modo que no pongas atención en clases. —

El ojiazul había estado mirando hacia el vacío, pero al escuchar la pregunta de la que era su mejor amiga no pudo evitar llevar su mirada hacia la de ella.

— Hoy pasó algo de veras raro. Alguien que argumentaba ser mi abuela llamó hoy a casa y me dijo que la viera en la estación de trenes a las 10:00. Pero… No sé… me sonó como a una de esas bromas telefónicas para asustar a la gente, además no soy tan tonto para creerme eso…— El chico comenzó a reír de una manera que nadie creería que era una broma, pero Hanamatsuri no hizo siquiera un gesto.

La ojialmendra se levantó de su sitio y miró de una manera frívola al ojiazul.

— Si vas a contarme algo, no me lo digas si sólo tomas todo como una broma; sabes bien que nunca me ha gustado. — La chica se dió la vuelta y caminó de regreso al salón, molesta y completamente preocupada.

Tomó de la mochila su teléfono, marcó al móvil de su padre; pero sonaba ocupado. Volvió a marcar y después de una corta espera, su llamada fue contestada.

— ¿Qué ocurre Hana?.. Estaba marcando a tu celular, pero sonaba ocupado. — Habló su padre en voz baja, al parecer estaba apenas saliendo de una junta.

— Los Suo ya hicieron su primer movimiento. Debemos hacer algo. — La niña colgó, pues el timbre de entrada sonó y su celular fue confiscado por la profesora que recién llegaba al aula.

Kyoya comprendió el significado de las dos oraciones recién articuladas por su hija. Salió del recinto donde se encontraba y caminó en dirección a la calle.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó directo al móvil del mayor de sus sempais. Sonaba igual que el de su hija hace unos minutos, así que cambió de número y marcó al de Hikaru.

— ¿Hola? es Hikaru, ¿qué desea?— Hikaru contestó con un poco de pereza en la voz aún con haber visto quién era la persona que marcaba.

— Tenemos que sacar a Jun de Japón o al menos desaparecerlo del mundo por un tiempo. — Contestó el ojivioleta con un tono completamente serio.

— ¿Pero qué tontería estás diciendo? ¿Por qué dices eso? — Contestó el de los ojos felinos con voz de sorpresa, porque de alguna manera sonaba como una broma pesada.

— Ninguna tontería. Mi hija me acaba de decir algo que dice mucho. — Kyoya comenzaba a molestarse, pues nunca ha sido muy paciente.

Hikaru no alcanzaba a comprender lo que le acababa de pronunciar su sempai. Por ello, tomó la decisión de preguntar qué era lo que dijo la niña de los cabellos negros.

— _Los Suo ya hicieron su primer movimiento._ Eso fue lo que dijo. Supongo que con eso comprenderás quién está detrás de eso. Aún así, te hablo más tarde; hay que corroborar con Jun lo que pasó. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, esta mañana estaba muy serio. Nos vemos. — Se oyó del lado de Hikaru como acababan de colgar, pero decidió esperar hasta la siguiente llamada del ojivioleta.

Al dar el timbre de salida, Jun decidió no esperar a Hanamatsuri y se fue corriendo a tomar el tren para ir a casa; se dio cuenta de que se había molestado y lo mejor era dejarla sola.

Al llegar a casa se encontró con la sorpresa de que su abuelo estaba allí.

— ¡Hola muchacho! ¿Te has portado bien con tu madre durante mi ausencia? — Ryouji extendió los brazos y el niño de los ojos de mar se abalanzó sobre él.

Comenzaron a hablar acerca de lo que les pasó a cada uno durante el tiempo que no se habían visto, de repente; sonó el teléfono, pero no sorprendió a ninguno de los dos, pues estaban muy felices.

Ryouji se acercó al mueble en el que se encontraba el teléfono y contestó.

— Es la casa de los Fujioka ¿Qué desea? — Dijo sonriente el abuelo del chico rubio.

— Vaya… No esperaba que contestara una basura. Pon al mocoso al teléfono inmediatamente. — Al otro lado de la línea, una voz fúrica pronunciaba esas palabras de una manera arrogante.

— ¿Qué manera de hablar es esa? ¿Quién es, qué desea y qué tiene en nuestra contra? — El abuelo de Jun levantón la voz de una manera que al chico le dio a entender que algo estaba completamente mal.

— No me importa lo que diga. Sólo dígale al estúpido bastardo que yo se lo advertí— El teléfono comenzó a sonar en modo de colgado y Ryouji miró al rubio ojiazul con un rostro de sorpresa.

Jun sólo estaba atónito, se dio cuenta de que lo ocurrido en la mañana no era ninguna clase de broma. Le pidió el teléfono a su abuelo; que comenzó a pedirle una explicación casi a gritos.

No fue necesario llamar a nadie, Mori y Hani iban llegando y, al oír el ajetreo ni siquiera tocaron el timbre, sólo abrieron la puerta de par en par.

Jun no tuvo otra más que decir lo que ocurrió. Kyoya los había puesto al corriente de lo ocurrido por teléfono; claro, lo poco que él sabía por medio de su hija.

Se decidieron por ir a buscar a Haruhi y dejar al abuelo cuidando de la casa, la susodicha iba saliendo del trabajo. Los saludó sonriente, pero su rostro se ensombreció al ver a sus amigos e hijo con una mirada extraña.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? — Preguntó al acercarse al auto en el que iban los antes mencionados.

— Sube, tenemos que ir con Kyoya. — Hani estaba completamente serio, le abrió la puerta de atrás, la dama se sentó al lado de Jun, que parecía no encontrarse ahí en ese mismo momento.

Morinozuka le dijo todo lo ocurrido a la de cabellos cafés, la cual no podía comprender lo que ocurría. Kyoya se encontraba en su casa de campo completando algunas cosas, así que tomaron rumbo hacia allá.

Jun miró por el vidrio de atrás el paisaje que se dibujaba de bosque y la carretera que contrastaba en toda aquella espesura. Los montes estaban completamente verdes, con toda clase de árboles sin frutos, una densa niebla arriba de ellos; la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre la tierra.

Antes de que comenzara a caer la lluvia, el chico de los orbes azules comenzó a ver una línea que se iba formando por donde el auto acababa de pasar. Le pareció extraño y se dio la vuelta para advertir.

— Tío Mori, tío Hani, el auto está…— Una luz en el tablero del auto indicó que el líquido de frenos se había agotado, los presentes en el auto estaban atónitos.

— ¿¡Cómo fue que…?— Pronunció Mori, que se encontraba al volante y al intentar frenar; se dio cuenta de que todos sus esfuerzos por detener la marcha serían inútiles.

Hani miró con terror una curva que daba hacia una caída que parecía de unos 20 metros del lado izquierdo, y del derecho se avistaba un abismo de cerca de 70 metros. Mori hizo lo posible para virar hacia el lado más conveniente en esa situación, mientras los pasajeros veían con terror lo que podría ser el fin…

Por más esfuerzo que se hizo, nada se pudo; el automóvil comenzó a descender. Haruhi se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a su hijo, lo tomó entre sus brazos decidida a no soltarlo.

De repente, el auto comenzó a dar vueltas volcado, Haruhi había olvidado colocarse el cinturón y, en un instante, sus brazos se soltaron de su pequeño y salió proyectada del vidrio trasero.

— ¡Mamá..! — Un grito de desesperación de Jun retumbó en el silencio y se detuvo cuando la luz se apagó para el niño de los ojos azules, que perdió el conocimiento por completo en el fondo del barranco…

**¡Wow…! Para mi, un capítulo de infarto, espero que les haya parecido entretenido, sino creo que tendré que agregar todavía mas drama, muajajaja….**

**Los espero en la siguiente entrega que llevará por título:**

_**Cap. 9.- Adiós, recuerda que te amo.**_

**Ciao ciao!**


	9. Adiós, recuerda que te amo

**¡Ohayou minna-san desu!**

**Aquí les traigo el 9º Capítulo, no se los platico para que al final sufran tranquilamente. Espero les guste y les ruego ¡DEJEN POST!**

**9.- Adiós, recuerda que te amo. **

Jun abrió los ojos completamente exaltado. Estaba sudando frío y, al parecer; estaba en un lugar que no era su habitación.

A través de una ventana a su lado, la leve luz de luna se colaba por las cortinas blancas, dejando que la luz entrara para iluminar un poco la habitación, mientras las cortinas se movían al compás del viento.

El ojiazul abrió completamente los ojos y observó mejor lo que lo rodeaba: a su izquierda se encontraba una mesa de noche, en la cual había una jarra con agua, un vaso de cristal lleno hasta la mitad y una fotografía; en la cual se encontraban él y su madre en lo que se notaba, era un atardecer con el océano brillando al fondo.

Con la poca luz que había, no se alcanzaba a distinguir nada, así que Jun decidió levantarse. Se sentó, se recargó sobre la almohada. Estaba dispuesto a levantarse de la cama cuando un dolor punzante en su brazo derecho lo detuvo.

Al intentar mirar su brazo, la luz recién encendida de la habitación lo cegó. Se frotó los ojos con la única mano que podía mover bien y al retirarse la mano, observó a su abuelo que se acercaba y lo estrechaba en sus brazos.

— ¡Jun, gracias al cielo que despiertas! — Ryouji le hablaba al niño con las lágrimas mojándole las mejillas; mientras el pequeño ojiazul lo miraba perplejo.

En cuanto se separó del niño, Jun comenzó a hacer preguntas referentes a lo que había ocurrido, tenía tan sólo recuerdos cortados que no le daban una información certera.

— Abuelo, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué mi brazo está vendado? ¿¡Dónde está mamá!? — De un salto se levantó de la cama y se sentó sobre el borde en el cual estaba recargado antes su abuelo.

Kyoya iba entrando a la habitación con un blog de hojas en la mano cuando se dio cuenta de que Jun al fin había despertado.

El ojivioleta se acercó caminando velozmente, tomó la mano de Jun y la puso sobre la suya. Después le sonrió como nunca hacía con nadie más que con su preciosa hija de ojos almendrados.

—Jun, me alegra que hayas despertado. Tengo mucho que contarte de lo que pasó durante los dos días que estuviste dormido. Pero primero dime, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con ustedes? — El castaño se soba la frente con la palma de su mano y luego se la pone simplemente sobre el brazo que lleva vendado.

— La verdad… No recuerdo nada, ¿Por qué tengo vendado mi brazo? Me duele mucho cuando me recargo sobre él. Pero… ¿Y mamá? ¿Dónde están ella y los otros? — El abuelo miró a Kyoya y luego se decidió a salir de la habitación. Se despidió de Jun y se fue.

El ojivioleta no tenía idea de cómo explicarle a Jun lo que ocurrió. Si bien fue él el que corrió con mejor suerte de los que iban en el auto, no podía recordar nada del incidente ocurrido.

Kyoya trajo una silla frente a la cama mientras el niño ojiazul lo miraba confundido. El pelinegro se quitó los lentes, los limpió con su pañuelo y se los colocó de nuevo; miró a Jun y se puso serio.

—Verás, tuvieron un accidente en el auto de Mori, él y Hani-sempai están bien, sólo tienen unas contusiones y golpes leves en la cabeza pero…— Kyoya se quedó completamente callado mientras el castaño abrió los ojos cual platos.

— ¿¡Pero qué!? ¿¡Qué pasó con mamá!? — Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus orbes azules mientras profesaba, casi gritando, las preguntas anteriores.

— Tu madre salió del auto de alguna manera mientras todavía estaban cayendo. Los cuatro llegaron inconscientes, pero Mori y Hany despertaron a las pocas horas. Haruhi cayó en un coma severo, intentamos despertarla, pero nada se pudo hacer. Recuerda que aún así está viva, veremos cuánto tarda en despertar, pero lo mejor será que ocurra pronto. — El pequeño niño se puso a llorar desconsolado a la par que la niña ojialmendra y su madre entraban a al habitación.

Hanamatsuri se acercó a él, subió a la cama y lo tomó en brazos mientras de sus ojos comenzaban igual a surgir las lágrimas, las cuales rodaban por sus mejillas y terminaban mojando la camiseta de Jun.

**00000000-0000000-000**

Hanamatsuri despertó en la sala principal de la oficina de su padre en el hospital, estaba cubierta con una cobija y recostada sobre uno de los sillones de piel. Se sentó y acomodó el largo cabello detrás de la oreja izquierda, al punto se dirigió al sitio donde estuvo la noche anterior que era la de Jun.

— Veamos, piso 3, sección H, habitación 12. — La linda niña de los cabellos negros entró a la habitación en silencio.

Se recargó en la puerta blanca y miró a Jun, que se encontraba mirando al vacío de la ventana a su lado, mientras las cortinas se sacudían suavemente por el viento.

La luz entraba por lar cortinas y se dirigía a la jarra sobre la mesa, formando el espectro de luz. Hanamatsuri miró al ojiazul aún afligida mientras detrás de ella, entraba Hani.

— Jun, ¿Te encuentras bien? — La pequeña ojialmendra se acercó a él y puso una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

— Fue mi culpa ¿verdad Hana? — Pronunció Jun sin dirigir la mirada a ninguno de los dos presentes en la habitación.

— ¿Por qué sería tu culpa? Nadie predijo que esto ocurriría. — Hanamatsuri tomó su mano izquierda y lo bajó de la cama de un jalón.

Hani miró como casi se lo llevaba arrastrando a la habitación de al lado, sin comprender lo que la astuta niña estaba haciendo.

En la habitación se encontraba Haruhi, tenía el rostro con algunos moretones y arañazos y las manos igual. Tenía una venda alrededor de la frente, tal parecía casi como si estuviera dormida.

— Jun, observa bien. ¿Crees que tú querrías que esto ocurriera? Hay que tener esperanza, recuerda que mi padre dijo que ella está viva, simplemente es como si estuviera durmiendo. — Jun tomó suavemente una de las manos de aquella que yacía en la cama.

Igual que en el rostro, tenía arañazos y vendada la muñeca. El niño acariciaba la mano de Haruhi y luego miró a Hanamatsuri con una leve sonrisa, sus ojos no sonreían con él, estaban apagados.

— Voy a tener fe. De eso modo, mamá despertará pronto, ¿Verdad? — Ambos se sonrieron mientras Hani miraba la escena frente a él.

Kyoya se acercó detrás del sempai de los grandes ojos mientras miraban a los dos niños dándose ánimos.

— Se ven como Haruhi-chan y Tama-chan ¿Verdad? — Kyoya miró con ojos asesinos a su sempai, pero sabía que, algo como eso, podría ocurrir algún día.

**0000000====0000000======00000000**

Todos los días, Jun y Hanamatsuri iban del Colegio Ouran al Hospital a ver a Haruhi. El Ojiazul se quedaba hasta tarde, si bien su mano seguía quebrada y sanaba lentamente, era zurdo, así que se ponía a hacer la tarea ahí mismo, mientras le hablaba a su madre de lo que ocurría todos los días.

Así era la rutina hasta que un lunes por la tarde, cerca de las 6:00, una mujer de cabello castaño y unos grandes ojos verdes se encontraba en la habitación después de que Jun regresó de la sala principal del hospital.

Iba vestida con un suéter en color azul obscuro, una falda blanca plisada, blusa del mismo color y zapatos de tacón algo alto. Tenía el cabello con un corte a la altura de los oídos y en él llevaba un broche con una flor de sakura.

— Hola chibi-Jun, te estaba esperando. — La dama le sonrió alegremente mientras el niño la observaba perplejo.

— ¿Quién es usted y qué hace en la habitación de mi madre? — Pronunció Jun en el modo menos molesto posible.

— Tamaki tenía razón, te pareces mucho a ella. Pero supongo que hay cosas que se pueden arreglar. — Jun empezaba a aterrarse, lo que esa mujer decía no tenía ningún sentido.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesita? — El niño castaño se le acercó un poco mientras aquella dama tomaba la mano de la progenitora del ojiazul y la acariciaba mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

— Ella te lo advirtió ¿verdad?— La ojiverde miró a Jun como si le tuviera lástima y luego regresó la mirada a Haruhi.

Jun miró a su madre y el estado en el cual se encontraba, eso le recordó la advertencia que había recibido hace casi una semana.

**/Flash Back/**

El teléfono sonó y el castaño volteó hacia él algo exaltado. Debía admitir que le acababa de dar un buen susto. Bajó del banco y puso sobre la mesa el frasco de modo que estuviese a un lado de un paquete de pan blanco y un pequeño cuchillo de untar.

Esperó hasta el momento en que sonó de nuevo el tono y contestó con la cortesía habitual en él.

— Buenos días, a casa de los Fujioka, ¿Con quién hablo? — El niño se movió los cabellos que le cubrían la frente, los cuales volvieron a su lugar en corto tiempo.

— Etto… Buenos días… ¿Quién es…? ¡Auch! — Jun se quedó extrañado. Esa voz no la conocía y se dio cuenta de que alguien más protestaba en el fondo.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí? — Cuestionó dudoso el ojiazul mientras aguardaba una respuesta del otro lado del teléfono.

— Me he de suponer que eres Fujioka Jun, me alegra que seas tú quien contesta, así no pierdo más tiempo. Es necesario que nos veamos en la estación de trenes Sur a las 10:00 a.m. de hoy con algunas de tus posesiones personales. No debes comentárselo a nadie o algo malo podría ocurrirte. — La voz sonaba áspera, sin interés alguno en la impresión que causara aquel mensaje al niño.

Jun se sintió inseguro unos cinco segundos. Era algo demasiado extraño y más que nada, la persona con la que se estaba comunicando era un desconocido, Tragó saliva, se armo de valor y comenzó a hablar. — No sé quién es usted o de donde conoce mi nombre, ¿Cómo piensa que he de obedecer a un desconocido? — Al otro lado de la línea comenzó a sonar una risa seca y luego de ello su locutor decidió revelarse.

— Ya deberías haber oído más de una vez de mí. Soy la abuela del inútil de tu padre. ¿Cómo has de obedecerme? La respuesta es muy sencilla, si no lo haces, me encargaré de hacer miserable tu vida y la de tú inepta madre. Espero me hayas entendido. Hasta luego…— El sonido burlón del otro lado de la comunicación fue repentinamente cortado con el de fin de la llamada; Jun puso el teléfono de vuelta a su lugar.

**/Fin del Flash Back/**

— Tú eres la primera mujer que habló conmigo esa mañana por teléfono, ¿Verdad? — Jun miró a la dama acusadoramente y ella asintió si dejar de observar a la infortunada Haruhi.

— Vengo a repetirte aquello que mi señora dijo. Ven conmigo y todo mejorará, de cualquier modo; te mantendremos informado acerca de tu madre, si no obedeces puede ocurrir algo peor. ¿No te aterra? — La mirada de la dama se ensombreció, mientras que los ojos de Jun se llenaron de lágrimas, que no se atrevió a derramar.

Jun no hizo más que asentir con la cabeza gacha y la mujer se levantó de su asiento, se incorporó al nivel del pequeño ojiazul y tomó su pequeña mano que se encontraba sana, sólo que aún tenía leves rasguños; la acercó a su rostro y la puso en su mejilla.

— Me alegra que accedieras Jun. A mí tampoco me gusta ver sufrir a la gente. Algunas de tus posesiones personales están en el auto, tenemos que irnos hoy. — La mujer, que no era otra que la actual esposa de Tamaki, Victoria; había sido enviada para recoger a Jun.

Victoria caminó hasta la entrada de la habitación y luego volvió la mirada hacia el pequeño castaño. Jun se acercó a la cama de su madre y tomó su blanca mano inerte en la suya.

— Mamá, me voy, pero volveré. Adiós, recuerda que te amo. — Las lágrimas caían sobre las mejillas del niño ojiazul, mientras besaba la mano de su madre.

Al soltarse de la mano de su madre, una falsa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Jun; el cual salió de la habitación por sin dirigir palabra alguna a la ojiverde, sólo pasó de su lado fríamente. Victoria no pudo fingir más algo que no le terminaba de parecer, pero sino cumplía lo que se le había ordenado, ella también estaría en problemas.

**000000=======00000000**

Salieron del hospital por una de las tantas puertas, pero de manera que no se dieran cuenta de que Jun se había ido.

En el lujoso Camaro negro de la familia Suo iban ya Victoria y el niño castaño, que miraba hacia el vidrio. Continúo llorando en silencio, cuando cruzaron con el automóvil de Hikaru, en el cual iba el susodicho y a su lado su esposa Arika.

La linda mujer vio al niño e hizo que Hikaru detuviera la marcha, pero para cuando lo hizo, el auto de los Suo había girado en una intersección. Se apresuraron a llegar al hospital, y le comunicaron a Kyoya lo que acababan de ver.

— Jun estaba en el auto de esa mujer, ya saben, la que se iba a comprometer con Mori, pero lo dejó. — Arika no podía articular bien sus palabras, pero aún así pidió a Hanamatsuri ayudara a buscar al castaño por todo el hospital. Era imposible encontrarlo, pues se dieron cuenta que ya no estaba ahí.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000**

**¡Terminado este capítulo! El siguiente creo será otro extra, pero referente a toooda la situación actual (o más o menos).**

**Espero les haya gustado, dejen comentarios.**

**En el siguiente capítulo: **

**10.- "El sueño que Haruhi tuvo"**

**¡Sayonara matta ne desu!**


End file.
